I know her I believe her
by Parrilla.my.swanqueen
Summary: A compilation of SwanQueen / WickedBeauty minifics from my tumblr, and anything that I just think up too! Anything from super smutty to extremely fluffy.
1. Chapter Summery

Chapter Summery Genre

Chapter 1 - Contents summery - N/A

Chapter 2 - You don't want me? - Angst

Chapter 3 - Emma's pain for Regina - Angst/Fluff/Comfort

Chapter 4 - An uncomfortably sick Regina - Angst/Fluff

Chapter 5 - Emma can cook - Fluff

Chapter 6 - An emotional new years eve - Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 7 - Miss me? - Angst/Hurt/Fear

Chapter 8 - Becoming Mrs & Mrs SwanMills - Fluff/Romantic

Chapter 9 - Sex in the cells - Smut

Chapter 10 - Dark SwanQueen get caught - Smut/Comedy

Chapter 11 - Emma's mistake - Angst/Hurt

Chapter 12 - A queen crashes the wedding - Angst/Love/Fluff

Chapter 13 - Is there any hope - Angst/Hurt/Broken

Chapter 14 - Regina needs a hug - Fluff

Chapter 15 - You're not even his mother - Angst/Hurt/Fluff

Chapter 16 - The Evil Queen saves the sheriff - Angst/Fluff

Chapter 17 - Regina's worry - Angst/Hurt

Chapter 18 - It's Emma and Regina - Emotional/Fluff

Chapter 19 - Who is Zelena - Fluff

Chapter 20 - The kiss that shocked everyone - Angst/Love/Fluff

Chapter 21 - Fearing to love - Angst/Fluff

Chapter 22 - I don't want to love somebody else - Angst

Chapter 23 - The heaters broken - Fluff

Chapter 24 - She had such a punchable face - Angst

Chapter 25 - No need for that tone Ms. Swan - N/A

Chapter 26 - You're perfect to me Gina - Fluff/Love

Chapter 27 - The signal is terrible - Angst/Smut

Chapter 28 - You're still talking - Angst/Fluff

Chapter 29 - The EQ Intimidated by the In-laws - Cute/Fluff

Chapter 30 - The EQ and Regina fighting over Emma - Cute/Fluff/Angst

Chapter 31 - Regina's breakdown - Angst/Hurt

Chapter 32 - Having sex isn't a bad thing Belle - Smut

Chapter 33 - Stop letting me put my fingers inside you - Smut

Chapter 34 - What the hell have you done Regina!? - Angst/Fluff

Chapter 35 - You've moved on - Angsty?

Chapter 36 - Denial of sex - Smut

Chapter 37 - Make up sex - Angst/Smut

Chapter 38 - Clearly you're ignoring me - Angst/Smut

Chapter 39 - Don't give up on them - Angst/Fluff

Chapter 40 - We've been through too much - Angst

Chapter 41 - The Charming's do not approve - Angst

Chapter 42 - I don't want to argue - Angst/Hurt/Broken

Chapter 43 - Enjoy my shirt - Angst/Smut

Chapter 44 - Isn't there anyone else you can torture - Comedy/Fluff

Chapter 45 - You have no soul - Angst/Hurt/Broken

Chapter 46 - Child care lectures - Angst/Hurt

Chapter 47 - You made me a monster - Angst/Fluff

Chapter 48 - A birthday shared - Comedy/Fluff

Chapter 49 - SwanQueen high school AU Fluff? - N/A

Chapter 50 - Regina heals Emma's broken heart - Angst/Heartbreak/Fluff

Chapter 51 - Nightmares - Angst/Fluff

Chapter 52 - SwanQueen Proposal - Fluff

Chapter 53 - It gets better as time goes on - Angst/Hurt/Broken

Chapter 54 - I can't help who I'm attracted to - Angst/Fluff?

Chapter 55 - Seductive spoon licking - Fluff

Chapter 56 - Regina; No longer barren - Fluff


	2. You don't want me

Emma looks at the brunette standing in front of her

"Y...You don't want me?" She asks.

Regina turns and walks away from the blonde whom she loves with every ounce of her being, to the mirror hanging on the wall, She pours herself a drink from the glass bottle on the table in front of her just below the mirror, she picks up the small glass, holds it in her hand and looks into the mirror and through gritted teeth replies

"Yeah"

Regina then takes a sip of the drink in her hand and looks back in the mirror and continues

"But that doesn't mean that I want you to want anyone else"

Regina looks back down into her glass where the remainder of the liquid was swirling.

Emma isn't exactly sure what to say next, well except she does

"Oh Regina, That's completely unfair, you can't do this to me! You can't just tell me that you don't want me but at the same fucking time you don't want me being with anyone else"

Regina turns around at the speed of lightning throwing her glass across the room as she does to a wall where it smashes it frightens them both.

"AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Regina shouts as she bursts into tears

"Wait? What?" Emma asks absolutely confused by the mayors words

"What I did to you? Are you serious?! You chose to come with me to the underworld you chose that Regina Mills!"

Regina shakes her head "Yes. Yeah you're right I did choose that, I chose to come but I came to the underworld for you Emma not the one handed pirate! You never even saw me, I thought...I th-"

Regina gets cut of by Emma who has suddenly realized why Regina is so angry

"-You though I wouldn't be able to get hook back because..."

The brunette turns away from the blonde, Emma gasps

"Oh my god Regina! It's because... you love me? that's it isn't it? you've loved me this whole time? REGINA!?" Emma shouts with realization

Regina turns around to face Emma and she walks slowly over to her and whispers into her ear

"Yes." the brunette then pulls away and smiles slightly.

"It's always been you Emma I just wish'd you'd seen me sooner"

Emma looks down and mutters "I love you too"

Regina frowns "What did you say?"

Emma looks up at the beautiful mayor standing before her and she walks over to her resting her forehead on Regina's. Emma holds the brunette's head gently and whispers "I love you too Regina Mills. I will always love you"


	3. Emma

Emma's pain for Regina

"Regina!?" Emma shouted as she burst into the home she shares with her girlfriend and son.

Emma ran up the stairs, seeing Henry's door a jar, she barges in

"Kid!"

"Hey... mom? are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Emma replies as she pushes his questions aside

"Where's your mom?" Henry frowns at Emma and points upstairs

"I think she's in the shower, uh mom you sure you're okay?"

Emma smiled walking over to her 15 year old son sitting on his bed playing with, whatever game thing that's in trend now and kissed him on the top of his head.

"I'm fine, Kid. I promise, I need go find your mom, you said she was in the shower?"

Henry nods his head thinking nothing more of the conversation he just had and went back to playing his game.

Emma ran up the stairs to the floor on which the bathroom was situated. The blonde could hear the water running as she got to the bathroom door.

She knocked on the door "Ah shit" she tried to say as quietly as possible

"Emma is that you?"

"Yeah... yeah it's me, I need you"

Emma then hears the door unlock and see's it open. She walks in and closes the door carefully behind her looking over at the brunette who pops her head round the curtain

"Want to join me?" she smirks

"Uh maybe later"

Emma has her back against the bathroom door and slides down until she's sitting on the floor and her knees are hugged into her chest.

"Emma?" Regina frowns.

Emma holds her left hand out in front of her a places it gently on her knee as she winces.

"Emma? What did you do this time?" Regina asks as she gets out the shower in a hurry, not even bothering to grab a towel. She sits down beside the blonde holding her hand

"Aow!" Emma squealed.

"You broke your hand again?"

"Maybe" Emma looks away

"Nu-Uh. Don't look away from me! How the hell did this happen?"

Emma refused to speak but you could hear her groaning from the pain in her hand. Regina frowns at the mess of her girlfriend sitting beside her

"Come here" Regina holds Emma's hand gently and frowns as she hovers her magic over Emma's broken hand.

"There all fixed"

Emma makes a fist a couple of times to make sure it no longer hurt.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Regina asks as she stands up to grab a towel, as she put the towel around her she looks over at Emma who is still shaking on the floor.

"Well dear?"

"It doesn't matter" Emma replies

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter? Emma you're shaking and the only reason you shake is when someone has made you so upset or angry that you start to shake and cry. So?" Regina pauses

"Emma please tell me what happened..."

Emma takes a deep breath

"Fine, I overheard some people talking; It was either their faces or the wall. I chose the wall"

"They were speaking about me? weren't they?"

Emma frowns at Regina who's now sitting beside her with her back against the door and holding Emma's hands.

"How'd you know?"

Regina couldn't help but chuckle to herself

"Because the only reason you would be this angry is if it was about me or Henry and no one hates Henry so that leaves me. Emma I wish you didn't get so hurt by this... all because of me"

"Hey!" Emma holds the side of Regina's face gently so she's looking directly at Emma.

"This is not your fault, I'm an idiot okay? you know that I do things without-"

"Thinking?" Regina questions.

"Yes thank you for that." Emma lays down and puts her head onto Regina's lap, Regina begins to stroke the side of Emma's face.

"Em, listen. The fact is I did some... terrible terrible things as the Evil Queen, in some ways I still blame Snow, I think I've given her enough trouble for one life time don't you? I've found a way to forgive her because she was a child and I think everything I've put her through, she learnt her lesson on what happens if you spill a secret. Look there's no sugar coating what I did, I did ruin a lot of lives and not just you're moms. I gave the order to slaughter villages and villages of people, thousands even millions died at my hands. I don't even know how many people died because of me. People are going to continue to speak of what I did for all those years..."

Regina pauses, with a shake now in her voice

"I hate having to live with what I did, But I do live with it, it's all I can do. You and Henry living with what I did? That's more pain than I can bare. so Emma promise me you'll try just try and let what they say go over your head because I don't want you coming home with broken bones every other day"

Emma looks up at her girlfriend who now has tears falling fast from her beautiful brown eyes and Emma jumps up to where she has put herself in a sitting position in front of Regina.

Emma holds her girlfriends chin "Look at me honey, I'm sorry. I promise I'll try and let it go over me I just..."

Emma suddenly puts her arms round the brunettes and holds onto her as tight as she can without squeezing her to death and so she continues

"I just hate people being so nasty about the woman I am in love with"

there was suddenly silence so much so you'd hear a pin drop and an echo would bounce of the walls.

Emma then pulls away "I love you Regina"

The blonde then kisses her slow on the lips with her arms wrapped around her neck and kneeling in front of her.


	4. An uncomfortably sick Regina

An uncomfortably sick Regina

"Regina?" Emma asked as she walked into the mayor's office.

Only to see the brunette crumpled up on the floor in pain.

"Henry called, he was worried about you and it looks like he had a right to be." Emma said as she rushed to Regina's side.

"Let me help you?"

"Get off me I'm fine" Regina winced.

Emma frowned at her girlfriend who was a collapsed mess on the floor of her office. Emma knew how stubborn she could be but this was bloody ridiculous.

"Oh Yeah, you look like an absolute perfect bill of health Regina!"

There was silence other than the winces coming from the brunette on the floor

"Seriously just let me help you?"

Regina ignored the blonde and attempted to stand up, which resulted in the brunette standing up half way and then falling back down and Emma catching her in her arms before she fell to the floor and becoming even more hurt than she was before.

"Please. I'm fine" Regina huffs

Emma crosses her arms becoming more annoyed at the stubbornness of her girlfriend

"You're going to be incredibly unwell if you try that again, Gina. Look babe, I'm not going to judge you. You know that."

Regina looks up almost crying from the pain.

"I know" she sighs "but they will" Regina points to her office door.

"They will see it as me being weak and..."

Regina stops and looks away. Emma bends down next to her girlfriend

"Come here, put your arms around me please"

"Why?" Regina asks nervously

"Do you trust me?" Regina nods

"Then do it"

Regina does as she is asked; after all she would trust Emma with her life. Emma then picks up her girlfriend so she's holding her underneath her back and legs. Regina groans as her girlfriend picks her up from the floor.

"Sorry" Emma says before she disapparates them from Regina's office and apparates them home.

Regina winced again as Emma placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Now go to sleep and get better like a sick person should"

"When do I ever do anything that I'm supposed to?" Regina asked seriously

Emma giggled to herself and sat herself on the edge of the bed next to Regina

"My point exactly. This time you need to otherwise you won't get better. Okay?"

Regina attempted to nod "Ow"

Emma laughs again. "Just stay still" Emma hovers her magic over Regina's head.

"Right it will take time to heal on the inside. Emma bends down and kisses Regina on the forehead.

"Get better soon. I'll let Henry know you're okay. I love you" and with that Emma disappeared from the room.


	5. Emma can cook

Emma can cook

"Emma!?" Regina shouted walking into the mansion and hanging up her coat, taking of her shoes and putting down her bag.

"Emma? Where are you?" she shouts again

"I'm in the kitchen" Emma shouts back making Regina frown.

The brunette walked and lent again the doorway of the kitchen

"What are you doing in here?"

Emma turns to see Regina frowning.

"I'm cooking." Emma grins.

Regina looks at the blonde and chuckles "You? But you don't know how to cook! You only know how to make those grilled cheese things you call food!"

Emma looks at Regina and crosses her arms "Hey! I don't like to cook... there's a difference"

Regina laughs "But? How have I not known that you can cook?"

Emma turns away to stir the food on the cooker "You never asked Regina."

"Well then what delicious food have we got for dinner tonight? It smells as amazing as you look"

Henry walks in just at this moment and stands next to Regina.

"Hey mom, ooh what are you cooking?" He asks Regina.

"Not me honey, it's your mom!"

Henry looks at Emma and laughs.

"You? But you don't cook...you can't apart from our grilled cheeses."

"Neither of you have ever asked me to so... go and set the table nor I'll bring it through when it's ready"

Regina and Henry raise an eyebrow at each other, Henry walks out the kitchen to set the table, Regina then walks over to Emma and cups the side of her face in her hand and kisses her on the forehead.

"I love you Emma Swan, thank you so very much for this, I needed this after the day I've had. Your mother was doing my head in all day"

Emma laughed "More questions about who's going to propose to who right?" Regina just nodded and went and sat down at the table next to their son.

"Mom, did you know she could cook?" Henry asks

"No I didn't, she's never cooked for me, was a bit of a surprise for me aswell as you Henry."

Both Regina and Henry frowned at each other, feeling and looking very confused, what was going on with the only blonde in the house hold the both thought.

"make sure you have lots of sauces at the ready just in case" Regina whispers in a slight laugh.

"I heard that" Emma replied, with a half annoyed half smiling look on her face as she walked through with 2 pot's of food both of which smelled amazing. Emma placed the food in the middle of the table

"And here we go. Spaghetti bolognaise, with some yummy garlic bread and no I didn't make the garlic bread"

Emma smiled feeling very proud of herself and the fact the Regina wasn't cooking after the day she had made her feel much better too.

"But you're best dish is the bre-aow!"

Henry started to say until Regina's foot landed hard on her son's shin.

Emma dished up there food with a grin on her face as she hears the hard kick from her girlfriend land on Henry's body. Emma knew from personal experience how hard her girlfriend could kick.

The blonde then passed a bowl of food to Henry and then one to Regina.

"Help yourself to the garlic bread."

Emma smiled before plating up her own food and she sat down next to Regina looked at the two of them nervously waiting for them to start.

Both Regina and Henry dug into their food

"Oh. My. God." Regina looked at her girlfriend being happily shocked by the food that Emma had made.

"Emma this is amazing... you can actually cook, you can cook and cook well! I'll tell you something babe, you can certainly cook more often for us."

"Yeah mom, I thought you could only make grilled cheeses." Henry said with a mouthful of food with some of the spaghetti and sauce falling out his mouth.

Both Emma and Regina couldn't help but laugh at their messy eater of a son.

"Well, you guys kept saying I couldn't cook so I decided to show you that I'm a very skilled cook"

Regina looks at Emma at grins "That's not the only thing you're skilled at"

"Ew" Henry says as he scrunches up his face.


	6. An emotional new years eve

An emotional new years eve

"Gina? Are you up here?"

Emma shouts as she runs breathlessly up to the clock tower above the library.

"Leave me alone Emma" Regina trembles standing with her arms crossed looking out across Storybrooke Maine through the hands on the clock tower.

"Regina..." Emma pauses as she walks slowly towards the brunette "Please talk to me" Emma asks concerned.

Regina just shakes her head as her bottom lip wobbles

"I...I...can't"

"Yes, you can" Emma says firmly and as she stands besides her girlfriend

"Trust me...please do that, please trust me." Emma reminds Regina of the trust they have in each other, and in their relationship.

"It's just... it's another year where practically this whole town still thinks of me as The Evil Queen and I can't escape it and..." Regina starts to cry

"It's just exhausting Emma." Regina takes a deep hollow breathe as she falls to the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me"

Emma kneels down in front of the brunette, cupping her face in her hand.

"I love you Regina Mills. Henry loves you, please remember that, I mean isn't that the important thing, that we both love you?"

As the tears fell harder from the brunette's glistening eyes, she put her own hand over the hand that Emma was using to cup her face.

"Yes I know, you're right it is important however, from when Henry was 7 years old he just, he hated me so much. I then have spent every Christmas, every birthday, every new year alone. And this is where I came, for my lonely Birthday's and Christmas's and everything else. I can't begin to explain how hard that was for me" Regina cried.

Regina suddenly, without any warning just buried her face into Emma's neck and continued to cry. Regina thought she was okay, she thought it didn't affect her anymore. But it did. It really did and it hurt, like really hurt, she just wanted to stop breathing half the time. It was the worst kind of pain she had ever felt.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and just held her.

"Oh baby, come here"

Emma sat beside Regina holding onto her as tight as she could, so Regina would know she was safe and she wouldn't have to be alone ever again.

"You have me now Gina and I love you, we all have darkness within us, you know this but and it doesn't mean that we can't better ourselves... which you have done many times over."

Regina frowned at those words that came from the blonde.

"Emma, I haven't removed the darkness, she's still in me, it's still in me...The Evil Queen is still to this day within me, I've just buried her deep down. Every single day is a battle, to not let her out every single day and I..." Regina sobs

"I hate myself so much Emma! Because that darkness is a reminder of everything, a reminder of why Henry hated me for so many years, a reminder that you didn't get to grow up with your mom and dad. It's all my fault."

"Gina. I love you... all of you including the darkness it makes you who you are; I wouldn't change that for the world. I'd rather be in this world with you than in the enchanted forest without you." Emma smiled as she kissed the mayor's forehead.

Regina cried even harder into Emma's shoulder.

"I just... I don't feel like I should be celebrating. I destroyed so much, for so many years and..."

"And now you've proven to people that you've changed"

"Emma I killed people... I killed a lot of people. People died because of me, so forgive me if I don't feel like celebrating new years just to remind myself of the people who can't because of me" Regina cried out

"Whoa, whoa, whoa look at me Gina, look at me" Emma lifted up Regina's head to look at her with her tear stained face and the tears that were still running down her face. Emma wiped away as much of the tears as she could

"We all have a past, okay? Yes I know, yours is extremely... well dark but you can't keep beating yourself up sweetie."

"Well what else should I do exactly?" Regina asked frustrated

"Marry me?" Emma replies.

"What?" Regina frowns

"Marry-"

"No, don't do this if it's just a way to comfort me" Regina didn't want a sympathy proposal.

Emma reaches into her pocket and pulls out a ring

"Regina I've been planning to do this for the last three months, I was going to do it tonight but then you ran off. Which I understand why, so it's just us now, no one else is around; I think this is more perfect than I planned. Marry me Regina Mills because I love you, and from now on you can expect that I am going to show up, no matter how many times you run of, or yell at me and vice versa. I am always going to show up. Okay? That is my promise to you"

Regina was silent as she smiled and nodded enthusiastically at the blonde.

Emma took Regina's hand in her own, holding on to her ring finger she slid the engagement ring on, Emma then looked up at her now fiancé and tucked Regina's hair behind her ear.

They both lean in to each other pressing their lips up against each other, kissing slowly. Regina then pulls away slightly.

"What is it?" Emma frowned

"I just... I never thought I'd have this, have you. I love you so much Emma"

"I know you do, you idiot!" Emma laughed.

Regina smiled and started kissing her Fiancé slower.

This time Emma pulls away

"Want to take this some place warmer? You know like our bed?"

Regina beamed "I'd like that very much"

Within a few seconds Emma and Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.


	7. Miss me

Miss me

Regina and Henry came across Charlotte's body in the woods as they searched for the people from the land of untold stories. Her body lay near the dirigible in the middle of the forest. Regina bent down to touch Charlotte when suddenly there was a blast of magic

"What the hell was that? What the hell is going on?!" Regina shouted with a tremble in her voice, and then she heard it, a familiar voice. It was her own voice.

 _That's my voice_ _Regina_ _thought to herself._

"The hand maiden's story finally caught up with her... just like yours is catching up with you"

Regina turned around carefully and slowly to see that it was exactly who she thought it was. _But no, it can't be I killed her_.

"Miss me?" The Evil Queen smiled before turning to Henry "Hi sweetie, Mommy's back!"

Henry froze in shock looking at the Evil Queen.

"Henry honey, go get Emma" Regina said in urgency

Henry ran to go find his mom.

"Oh, That's right you and Miss. Swan are married now"

"Yes we are" Regina replied

"And it's Mrs. SwanMills"

"Mrs. SwanMills, well it's take you long enough."

The Queen chuckled. "And I mean she really is amazing in bed I can see why you like her"

Regina looked as though she was going to explode from anger

"How dare you." Regina screamed "You best stay away from my wife"

"Are you really that stupid Regina? You and I we're the same person... so she's also my wife... You know Regina if you weren't so stubborn we could have a threesome. I know Emma would like that very much" the Queen grinned.

"Never" Regina whispered with a loud tone.

The Evil Queen looked at her with a stern face, becoming angry and changing the subject of conversation

"Regina after everything I did for you? After everything we accomplished together...You threw me away like I never existed"

"NO! I THREW YOU AWAY BECAUSE YOU EXISTED!" Regina screamed

"I see you still have the fire within you and before you know it you will take away everyone's happy endings just like you wanted all those years ago, oh but wait this time it means you'll be destroying your own happy ending now that your with the saviour" The evil queen laughed before quickly disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Regina fell to the ground hard and started to cry

"Gina!?" Regina heard her wife's voice shouting in the distance

"Regina..." Emma ran to Regina, kneeling beside her on the ground and holding her in her arms

"It's okay, I'm here Gina, I've got you, I'm here and I promise you nothing will happen to you. I love you okay?"

Regina nodded as her crying continued; she then laid her head on Emma with her arms wrapped around her wife's neck.

"I love you Em... I really, really do"


	8. Becoming Mrs & Mrs SwanMills

Becoming Mrs Mrs SwanMills

Henry walked over to his beautiful brunette mother, who unlike her usual sensible pantsuits, was wearing a beautiful, laced, tight fitted, white long wedding dress, which had no back, it was completely unlike Regina to wear something like that but it suited her perfectly. Regina's hair was clipped back, with a small delicate crown.

Snow made the decision at the beginning of Emma and Regina's relationship that if they were to ever get married, she would give Emma her crown and she'd give Regina one that her mother had.

"Hey mom." Henry smiled as he dusted himself off.

"Well… don't you look handsome."

"MOOMMM" Henry groaned

"Come on; let me take your arm. It's time." Regina smiled

"Mom are you crying?"

"No, nope. Definitely not." Regina sniffed quite clearly trying to hold in the rest of her tears

"You could at least wait until we get down the aisle."

"Henry. It's my wedding day I am allowed to cry."

"I know" Henry smiled as they stopped just before the doors of the hall.

Regina held in her hand a bunch of white flowers, matching perfectly with her dress and the flowers in her hair.

"By the way Mom. You look beautiful." Henry smiled up at his mother.

Regina held onto Henry, shaking slightly and then the music started and the doors opened.

Emma was already waiting at the end of the aisle in her own beautiful dress, more puffy, there wasn't any pattern on Emma's dress, it was plain, but it looked stunning on the blonde. Emma also had her hair up, with a few loose curled strands of hair falling at the side of her face and she was indeed wearing her mother's crown.

Regina smiled as Emma turned her own head looking at her and suddenly all her fears drifted away, and like the queen she is Regina held her head high, walking in time to the music down the aisle until she reached her soon to be wife.

Henry kissed both Regina and Emma before taking both the bunches of flowers that they were holding and going to stand beside his grandmother.

"Hi baby." Emma whispered taking Regina's hand into her own

"Hi, my love." Regina smiled back keeping a tight grip on Emma's hand.

"You ready to become my wife then?" Emma asked with a positively beaming smile.

"I was born ready." Regina grinned

"Oh and Emma…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Emma giggled quietly "I love you too my Queen."

and with that the wedding ceremony started and soon enough Emma and Regina became Mrs & Mrs SwanMills.


	9. Sex in the cells

Sex in the cells

Mayor Mills strode into the sheriff's station in her high heeled shoes that you could hear from about a mile away, you would be able to tell straight away that it was her walking with the sound she made in her shoes.

As she strode into the sheriff's station her immediate attention was directed towards Emma Swan, and then over to Sheriff Graham who was standing on Regina's side of the cells.

"Madam Mayor...Why is Henry's mother locked up?"

"I really have no idea graham." The mayor replied showing absolutely no emotion what so ever and walking up to stand next to the sheriff.

Emma couldn't help but laugh "Regina that's bull shit. You see sheriff Graham, you have a rather kinky mayor and she let me handcuff her to the bars of this cell, whilst I-"

Regina grabbed the bars faster than anything you've ever seen looking directly into Emma's eyes.

"Em-ma. Shut up."

Emma rested her arm in between two of the bars with a grin

"That's not what you said last night especially when you were screaming my name when my tongue was inside of you."

Both Graham and Regina just looked at Emma not quite believing what was coming out of her mouth.

"What? It's true." the blonde replied with a smirk to the silence in the air.

"I...I think I'm going to just...just go over...over there." Graham stuttered as he walked away and once he was out of sight the mayor turned to Emma

"Are you out of your completely out of your fucking mind swan?!"

"Yes. It's quite possible that I am." Emma smirked "Now let me the fuck out of her."

Regina smiled as she lent in and whispered into Emma's ear

"Why? You've not been a good girl have you Swan." With those words Emma went bright red.

"Not to worry pumpkin, I'll let you out but if I do you will have to Meet me at my mansion tonight at seven and then you'll find out what I really am capable of." Regina smirked as she unlocked the cell letting Emma out.

"I'll be there Madam Mayor. See you tonight." Emma grinned walking away and out of the station, leaving Regina behind to watch which gave her a good deal of satisfaction.


	10. Dark SwanQueen get caught

DarkSwanQueen get caught

Regina sat on Emma's couch frowning, rather annoyed by what had just happened only a few minutes before. She wasn't annoyed at Emma but at the situation. Ever since Emma became the dark one, their sex life had well, it had just gotten better. It was rough and it was messy and just perfect in every single way.

"So... You want to explain to me how your mother walked in on your face between my legs?" Regina practically growled at the blonde sitting beside her.

Emma turned away from the brunette turning a lovely shade of red

"No not really, you'll hate me..."

"Why would I-" Regina began asking before Snow cut in, she walked in and handed Emma a hot coco and cinnamon, taking a seat opposite her daughter and Regina.

"Because she wanted to get caught Regina. It just so happened that it was me that caught you. An image I will never forget as it's now seared into my brain." Snow squirmed, screwing up her face.

Regina frowned slightly "Oh..."

"Gina?! Please don't be mad..."

The once blonde saviour, now the dark one with an eerie feel still had the sensitivity, and self worth of Emma Swan the saviour. She still knew she didn't want to be on the other end of Regina's anger if she blew. That was not a good place to stand.

"Gina?" Emma questioned carefully

"I just... I need a moment."

Regina stood up and started pacing the room. This was something Regina only did when she was anxious, stressed or nervous in any way.

"Emma? Why didn't you tell me you wanted us to come out? I would have said yes!"

"Really?" Emma asked frowning

"Yes but you didn't even ask me, you just presumed. That's the most hurtful thing about all of this; it's the fact that you didn't even trust me Emma. I thought you would have realised by now, that I would do absolutely anything to make you happy...even coming out to the town." Regina said as she continued to pace with her arms folded.

Emma smiled slightly "I...I'm sorry. I should have trusted you."

"But you didn't!" Regina shouted

Suddenly snow let out a rather loud and echoing cough

"As much as I love watching this fight. I am the one who is scared for life."

"Oh and I'm not mom?!"

"Oh, you're not talking about the time you and Henry walked in on me and your dad having sex!"

"Our son saw that?!" Regina screeched

"Umm...Mom, there is a reason I didn't tell Regina that."

"Look please just forgive her Regina, for god sake she just..."

Regina took a deep sigh sitting next to Emma and taking her hands into her own

"I just wished you'd been honest with me that's all."

"I know and for that I am sorry but I promise to be honest with you from now on. I hate myself that I wasn't honest or didn't trust you enough. I'm so sorry Gina."

Snow frowned looking at Regina who was now curled up on Emma's lap as Emma stroked her hair, it was sweet and kind of adorable but all Snow could think about was what she had walked in on earlier that day.

The unlocked door, the screaming, the head between the legs. It's most definitely something she never wants to remember ever again. And yet somehow that image was seared perfectly into her brain.

 **"OH MY GOD THAT'S IT... OH CHRIST, I'M NEARLY THERE!"**

 **Snow heard the screams coming from the bedroom up stairs, as Snow climbed the stairs the screaming became louder and louder, she stopped abruptly outside the door as she heard another woman's voice**

 **"Come on baby, come on!"**

 **Snow opened the door slowly and the sight before her seemed to last longer than it probably did. Her daughters head was planted between Regina's legs, and Emma had her arms wrapped round the brunette's thighs keeping her legs apart. Regina had her head tilted back, eyes closed and back arched.**

 **"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Snow shouted before slamming the door shut quickly.**

 **Both Regina and Emma bolted under the covers clinging to one another realising what had just happened.**

" **Are you both decent?" Snow asked from behind the door. No answer came which she took as a yes and walked back in.**

 **"Right, please for the love of god...Put on some fucking clothes and meet me downstairs." Snow shivered before running from the room.**

 **Emma laughed to herself**

 **"Gina it's fine. Come on, It's fine."**

 **"No it's not fucking fine... I didn't even get to fucking come." Regina grumbled, seeming more annoyed about the fact she didn't come than the fact her future mother in-law walked in on them having sex.**

 **Emma smiled kissing Regina's forehead.**

 **"Don't worry baby, I'll warm up my tongue and give you multiple orgasms tonight."**

"Next time, please just tell us what's going on and perhaps oh I don't know talk to each other!" Snow sassed at them both

"Hey!" Regina snapped "The sass is my strong suit not yours."

"Gina, baby calm down." Emma rubbed Regina's arm trying to sooth her.

"Mom please go we'll find you tomorrow."

Snow smiled at her daughter "Okay." and with that she was gone.

Emma looked down at her girlfriend

"Now let's see about giving you those multiple orgasms shall we?"

Regina's face lit up immediately, she jumped up and laid on her back on the couch and spread her legs.


	11. Emma's mistake

Emma's mistake

Regina heard the door to her office open with a squeak, she didn't need to look up to see who it was, her heart dropped and she heard the hesitancy of Emma's footsteps walking towards her.

"Go away Emma. I don't want to talk. Actually no I don't want you to talk or to hear your dumb founded excuses." Regina said with an angry undertone.

Emma sighed standing before Regina on the other side of her desk, not being able to look her wife in the eye

"Regina... Please I'm sorry..."

Regina looked up at Emma over her glasses. She had such sadness in her eyes, you could see from her tearstained face that she'd been crying.

"If you're sorry, you wouldn't have done what you did in the first place! Now Emma for Christ sake will you just go."

"Fine, if that's what you want. You know where to find me, when you want to talk."

"I won't." Regina replied coldly, and with that Emma stormed out of her wife's office, slamming the door leaving Regina behind in the silence of her empty office.

The Mayor put her pen down and before she could stop herself she burst into tears, magicking a glass of apple cider into her hand and drinking it in one. And after that one came another and another and another, and by the end of the evening, Regina was completely pissed, so drunk that she didn't even make it home, in fact she fell asleep in the door way of her office.

Regina didn't know how or why she found herself alone in never land, a part of her wanted some time on her own without worrying about Henry, not that that was ever going to happen but she also needed some time away from the uncharmings. Three days with them and she could feel herself going completely insane. As Regina walked around the forest, she heard some rustling in the trees. She didn't know what she was expecting to find, maybe nothing, maybe it was just the wind, maybe one of the lost boys, maybe an animal. Anything would be better than what she did find.

When she saw it, saw her wife kissing the pirate her heart all but dropped to ground, it felt like someone had punched her in the chest or better yet ripped out her heart. Out of all the people she thought would hurt her, Emma was not one of them, she could barely hold in the tears

"Oh g- oh god! Emma?! How... How could you do this to me? to us? I will never forgive you for this Emma. Never."

Emma looked over at her wife with so much guilt on her face, but there was more to this than Regina knew

"Reg-"

"Save it. out of everyone I thought you Em, my wife. I never thought you'd hurt me like this!"

Regina tears were flowing hesvily down her face without hesitation, the brunette walked of in tears with Emma not far behind her

"Gina please! You don't know the whole story!"

"WHOLE STORY!?" Regina screamed

"I don't care for your excuses. I didn't think-" Regina stopped and turned to look at Emma "I didn't think I would or could ever hurt like this again, not whilst I was with you but hey, I guess The Evil Queen will never get her happy ending. This is my fate."

Emma wanted to be able to say how wrong Regina was but she knew her words would mean nothing to her at the moment and she couldn't bear to cause her anymore pain and agro than she already had, so she let Regina walk away to calm down and cool off until she was ready to talk if she ever would be.

Regina had refused to speak to Emma until they'd arrived back to storybrooke and still two days in being back, Regina hadn't said one word to her wife, Emma was fed up of being ignored and so she went to find her wife in her office which went about as good as it can go. Emma then decided to wait a few days and still nothing by this point it was getting ridiculous so she decided to wait in Regina's vault she didn't know what else to do but wait, her heart was breaking if only Regina would stop being so stubborn, she adored Regina's stubbornness most of the time except when it came to them arguing.

So Emma did wait, six hours she waited in that vault before Regina came down, she had been crying which was quite clear on her red blotchy face

"Emma? Are you down here?" Regina called out as she stepped down seeing Emma sat in the corner

"Emma. Henry's worried about you." Regina spoke more coldly than ever.

"Gina please! For god's sake just hear me out!?" Emma shouted

"Okay."

Regina realised how hard she'd been, ten days without talking to Emma, they both deserved the truth

"What happened Emma?" Regina asked as Emma walked closer to the brunette.

"You really think I'd willingly kiss that god awful man?"

Regina smiled slightly

"What else could I think?" Regina trembled at the words as the image of Emma kissing hook came flooding back

"Gina...listen to me please?" Emma asked as she held Regina's face making her look at her.

"That day I went for a walk trying to get a breather from my parents and hook followed me, it wasn't until we were completely alone that he grabbed my arm tight... he said... he said he would kill you if I didn't kiss him Gina. I can't... I couldn't loose you."

Regina gasped silently not being able to look Emma in the eye

"Em..." Regina's voice became shaky "So you kissed him so I... so you could...so I would live?"

Emma just looked at her wife with no smile

"Yes. Regina I love you and I would do anything absolutely anything for you even kissing a dirty pirate to save your life."

Regina pulled away from Emma's grasp, for a moment Emma thought she wouldn't forgive her

"Emma you should have told me. I'm your wife, we're in this together, we could have figured out another way."

Emma just frowned "I know I should have told you but I was so scared to lose you." Emma's tears started to fall and Regina came closer pulling Emma into a tight hug

"It's okay baby. I love you and nothing is going to happen to me."

"You forgive me?" Emma whispered and Regina broke the hug smiling at Emma holding her face

"Nothing to forgive." Regina smiled before placing her lips against Emma's and kissing her slowly.


	12. A Queen crashes the wedding

A Queen crashes the wedding

"Mom!" Henry grinned as he ran up to his blonde mother on her wedding day and throwing his arms around her

"Careful kid, you don't want to ruin my dress, Have to look perfect for Regi-" Emma suddenly realised she was not saying the name of the person she was about to marry

"Oh umm I mean Killian. Killian I mean Killian." Emma went a bright shade of red as Henry removed himself from around his mother and smiled up at her.

"No you didn't mom. You meant Regina. You meant my mom."

Henry put a hand on Emma's shoulder

"Just tell her the truth."

"Nothing to tell." Emma snapped as she brushed herself of as the music started playing and Charming walked over holding out his arm.

"You know she could do something, you know how Mom gets, she-"

"Henry enough, she'll be fine she should have said something sooner because now it's too late. Go on, go and sit down next to your grandma."

Henry grumbled before nodding and he gave his Mom one last hug and walked through the doors, running down the aisle and placing himself next to his grandma.

Charming turned to his daughter with a smile, still holding out his arm for Emma.

"Are you ready?"

"No. But let's go" Emma replied with a faint smile, in which you could she really didn't want to be marrying the pirate.

Charming frowned at his daughter as she looped her arm through his and before he could say anything else she whispered just loud enough for him to hear

"Come on; let's do this thing now before I change my mind."

Emma grumbled holding her dress with the other hand, a dress she no less hated. She felt like she'd been plucked from the Victorian era in this dress. She hated it, her mother picked it out, and it was not a dress that Emma would have picked out for herself. Snow had even asked Killian what kind of dress he'd want Emma to wear and between them they had somehow come up with this style. All Emma kept asking herself was _what in god's name were they thinking?_

When Emma showed Regina the dress she laughed, she couldn't help herself and the one thing Emma remembers Regina saying to her was

 _"Oh god Em. You deserve to be in something much, much better for your wedding day."_

That really stuck with Emma considering she didn't have a say in over half of her wedding to Killian. However Regina telling her she deserved more, made her instantly feel better, she couldn't explain it, there was no way to explain it. She just sort of felt...alive.

Emma clung to her father as they walked down the aisle, seeing everyone standing, smiling at her. Emma was waiting to see the one persons face she wanted to see, it was just one face in that crowd that she needed to see, but she wasn't there at all.

All the way down that aisle the blonde never once looked at the man she was marrying. This was meant to be the happiest day of her life and yet she just felt so disconnected to the whole affair that was unravelling before her eyes. Somehow they'd managed to get through all the vows with only one minor slip up, Emma said Regina's name instead of Killian's, the pirate just put it down to Regina not being at the wedding.

Just at the moment, a second after they'd said their "I do's" the doors to the wedding chapel burst open just as they had at Snow and Charming's wedding, and a familiar voice came from the end of the aisle and everyone turned their heads to see Regina standing there in not her usual madam mayor outfit, but in Emma's favourite blue Evil Queen outfit, also the same outfit The Evil Queen had her first encounter with Emma when she came to storybrooke.

"Sorry I'm late." Regina smirked

Which was said in a Queen like voice before she started to walk fast down the aisle to where Emma was standing, but before Regina could do anything else Snow jumped up and grabbed Regina by the arm swinging her round to face her.

"Regina! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Snow shrieked.

Regina took a slow deep breath and frowned at Snow

"I'm doing something I should have done six fucking years ago!"

"No! I will not let you ruin another wedding Regina; you had your chance to tell her. If you do this you will destroy this family!"

"Excuse me?" Emma asked a little louder than she meant

"Regina? Tell me... tell me the truth please..." Emma asked in an almost begging manor.

Regina took Emma by her hands making her face her head on. The mayor took a deep breath as she only just about held back her tears.

"Emma if I say this, if I tell you this, if I am truly honest with you... it could ruin everything, I could destroy your life. Well destroy the life you're about to start with the one handed pirate and if you don't, I mean if you, well-"

"Gina, breath. Please just tell me." Emma smiled as she held Regina in comfort.

And so Regina took another deep breathe but this time she let the tears fall down her face.

"Okay here it is. Emma I should have told you this years ago and I am so sorry I didn't but Em, I love you, like I really... really love you. I don't lay my feelings on the ground for just anyone. Daniel, he was the only other person I did this for but my feelings for you are far greater than my feelings for Daniel, I've never felt like- and I'm so scared you won't..."

Emma smiled at Regina with a slight laugh in toe

"Will you shut up my Queen and for god's sake just kiss me"

Regina grinned "you called me your Queen..."

"Gina, I just tell you to kiss me and all you heard was 'My Queen' you're insane!"

Emma smiled pulling Regina in and placing her hands on the side of the brunette's face

"I've waited a very long time for this, so now I'm going to kiss you." No one needed to say anymore because both of them leant in placing their lips against one another's and kissing slowly, and gently, the kiss probably lasted for a lot longer than it felt and when they broke, both Killian and Snow saw red both screaming at Emma and Regina.

Emma turned round to her Mother and Killian who were both standing beside each other and shouted

"Oh will you two shut the fuck up!" in which Snow looked so shocked that she looked as if she would pass out.

Emma took Regina by the hand

"Oh and Killian did you really think I loved you or wanted to marry you because if that's a yes... then well you really are way more stupid than you look. Oh and we're going now, because I love Gina and want to spend my life with her and no one is going to stop us."

And with that both Emma and Regina held tight to each other's hands, they both held up their own dresses and gave each other a look and just ran out the wedding hall until they were no longer in sight and all you could hear was the echo of Snow calling out her daughter's name.


	13. Is there any hope

Is there any hope

It had been a whole month since Emma left storybrooke to go back to Boston. Regina hadn't heard a anything from her except for when Emma informed her that she had arrived safely back at her old apartment, but since then absolutely nothing. Only two weeks prior to Emma leaving, Regina had, had a miscarriage at three months pregnant and right when Regina needed her wife she left. Emma just packed up and left. Maybe it would have been easier if snow and charming were around but they died fighting the black fairy, protecting Emma and even though they didn't approve of their relationship Regina knew that somehow, just having them around would have made the whole situation easier, even just a little bit. However they weren't around and nothing Regina did could change that.

Still she had Henry and she loved her son but nothing was the same without Emma around. A whole month Emma had gone by and no communication what so ever.

No phone calls, no texts, not even an e-mail. Regina really thought she'd never hear from her wife ever again, that was until a rainy Tuesday afternoon.

Regina was never going to forget the last day that she heard from Emma, the pain will stay with her for all eternity. It was a day like any other, a rainy Tuesday afternoon; Regina was in her office packing everything away when her mobile started to ring. At first she just presumed it was Archie phoning to ask why she hadn't turned up to yet another appointment. He would usually just leave a voice mail and that was that, but when her phone kept ringing and it rang another two times, she knew it wasn't doctor hopper, and she just had this weird feeling of uncertainty about who it was calling. When Regina's phone rang for the fourth time in a row, the mayor walked slowly over to the end of her desk where her mobile was vibrating, facing down on the table. Regina gasped slightly as she picked up her phone and saw Emma's face on the caller ID and she started to shake.

"Emma?" Regina whispered holding the phone in her hand, hesitating slightly before answering and putting the phone to her ear.

Regina gulped as silence filled the air

"G-" Emma went to say but was cut off by Regina

"Don't say anything please. If I hear your voice I won't be able to get through this."

Regina takes a breathe and Emma can't help but to speak.

"Gina please... I still love you, you're my wife..."

"YES, I AM! And yet you still ran when I needed you the most Emma. When you needed me I stayed I didn't run, even when you were going to marry the god awful pirate I stayed, okay yes I crashed the wedding but still my point stands. I needed you. I still do but you're. not. here." Regina sobbed as she shouted into the phone

"Gina... look out the window."

"why?"

"Regina SwanMills for once in your life will you just do as you're fucking told!" Regina smiled at the calming but raised voice at the end of the phone

Regina walked over to the window only to see Emma standing by the Apple tree, the very one that Emma had cut down six years ago.

Regina knew she shouldn't give in so easily but she dropped her phone rushing out the room, running down the stairs and straight over to where Emma was standing running right into her arms. Regina threw herself around her wife, she placed her lips onto Emma's kissing her gently

"I love you Em, god I've missed you so fucking much! Don't ever leave me again! promise me!?"

"Babe, I'm never leaving you again, I promise. Always and forever pumpkin! Remember that?" Regina nodded as she held her wife in her arms refusing to let go.


	14. Regina needs a hug

Regina needs a hug

Emma finishing of her hot coco and cinnamon, and watching the end of 'law and order: SVU' when she heard a knock at the door, looking over at the door Emma frowned.

"Who could be calling round at one in the fucking morning?" Emma groaned to herself as she jumped up from the couch to the front door opening it, and a wide smile appeared on Emma's face when she saw who it was.

"Gina!" Emma exasperated

"You okay baby?" Emma asked seeing the saddened look on her girlfriends face.

"I'm sorry it's so late and sorry for not calling first but I just really needed a hug," Emma smiled but knew there was more to it than just a hug.

The blonde took Regina by the hand pulling her into the apartment, closing the door and wrapping her arms around her whispering into her ear

"You had another nightmare didn't you?" Regina didn't answer but she didn't need to say anything for Emma to know the truth.

Regina stayed silent, as a single tear fell down the side of her cheek.

"Regina... my love, I told you if you have a nightmare to call me and I will come right over"

"I know." Regina sniffed

"Gina, I know you can't sleep without me there anymore, so... why don't... well, I mean why don't I just move in with you? If you want me to that is? I mean I don't have to."

Emma was slightly hesitant, she didn't want to push Regina into something she wasn't ready for or comfortable with, however when she saw her girlfriends face she knew dmade the right choice by suggesting it.

"Are you crazy!? Of course I want you to move in! But you really want to live with me? Are you sure?" Regina asked a little unsure of Emma's words.

"Yes Gina...Of course I want to move in with you, I have done for a few months now. I... well I love you and it's just the next big step in our relationship."

"Then yes! Yes! Yes! I'd love it if you moved in with me and with Henry."

Regina held Emma's face in her hands and smothered her face in kisses. Emma couldn't help but laugh at her insane girlfriend

"Come on, I'm watching SVU, you wanna watch a few episodes with me?"

Regina nodded in reply "Yes, I'd love to."

Regina and Emma went and sat down on the couch and before long Regina was cuddled up to Emma, and the blonde had her arm around her girlfriend holding her peacefully and they both fell asleep to the sound of the TV.

A few hours later Snow and David came home from their night out to see their daughter and the mayor cuddled up on their couch. David switched of the TV and Snow grabbed a blanket and threw it over the both of them and smiled

"Come on David lets go to bed, looks like we all need the rest."

"Agreed." David replied and snow slipped her hand into her husband's smiling over at her daughter and Regina on the couch before walking away hand in hand with her husband.


	15. You're not even his mother

You're not even his mother

Emma and Regina were sat in Granny's dinner for another date, although by this time it wasn't a date really, it was just them as a couple going out to lunch together and not giving a shit what anyone else thought. I mean at the end of the day they loved each other at that was the only thing that mattered. Everything was going as well as it usually does no disturbances.

That was until a certain pirate; drunk on rum stumbled into the dinner and shouted at Emma and Regina who had now been dating for just over 2 months.

Hook pointed, screaming at Regina "Oi, Your majesty!"

Regina looked up at the pirate and just shook her head. He was drunk and was looking rather pathetic.

"Hook. You're drunk go home. I'm trying to enjoy my lunch with my girlfriend..." Regina smirked at hook before continuing "Now please if you don't mind" and Regina pointed to the door.

The pirate however wasn't going that easily and so he continued on shouting.

"You took Emma from me! I don't understand how anyone could ever love you?! You're obviously using magic on her! Henry even told you he hated you many times."

Regina was trying with all her might to bite her tongue and then Emma spoke up, she wasn't going to have him belittling her girlfriend and she could see how hard Regina was trying not to throttle the pirate.

"Killian that's enough. Go home now!" Emma said firmly

Then the pirate said something he would soon regret

"Henry doesn't even love you. You're not even his mother!" Hook grinned as he said this.

Regina without any warning just pounced on the pirate and then before anyone could do anything Hook grabbed the Queen by the scruff of her hair, dragging her out the diner kicking and screaming. Once they were outside he threw her into the middle of the road knocking her unconscious.

Emma ran out to Regina to see if she was okay and as soon as she saw she wasn't she stood up turned to hook and punched him right in the middle of his face, breaking his nose.

"Hey love! What was that for?" Hook asked seriously.

Emma was becoming angrier by the second

"Well first of I'm not your love and never ever call me that again. Second Did you actually just ask me why I punched you!? Are you serious!? You've been nothing but cruel and unkind and just plain nasty to my girlfriend and then you knock her unconscious, now get out of my sight before I kill you."

With that being said hook was dragged away by David and some of the dwarfs as he still refused to go anywhere.

Emma ran back to an unconscious Regina still laying on the cold wet ground.

"Babe? Gina? Come on wake up?" Emma shook Regina gently trying to wake her.

When she didn't wake Emma scooped her up into her arms, carrying her bridal style and apperating them both back to the mansion. Emma lay Regina down on the couch and appearing a damp cloth into her hand and laying it over her girlfriend's forehead. Regina after a few minutes eventually woke up.

"Hi..." Regina smiled up at his girlfriend

"Hi..." the sheriff replied

"You scared me; I thought I'd lost you Gina."

"I'm Sorry Em." Regina said before Emma planted a long hard kiss on the mayor's lips

"I love you, you lemon. More than anything just don't die on me."

Regina smiled at Emma's amusing words "I promise and I love you too babe."


	16. The Evil Queen saves the sheriff

The Evil Queen Saves the sheriff

You could hear the breaks of the car screeching from a mile away.

Emma was crossing the road just as she always does every day to arrive at the sheriff's station to get to the station, but today was different. Emma's mind was elsewhere, she wasn't concentrating on crossing the road she was more worried about her girlfriend.

After all Regina had let her evil half loose on storybrooke, and the Evil Queen had already tried to darken Regina's heart. Emma wanted to help, but she just didn't know how.

"EMMA!" The Queen screamed out as the car went hurtling towards the Emma. Emma froze and instead of the Queen apperating to Emma's aid, within the panic she ran to Emma pushing her out the way, and the Queen was knocked off her feet by the car, as it sped off into this distance leaving the queen on the side of the road, laying still, covered in cuts, from her left arm up to her neck and face.

Emma stood up, jumping to her feet and rubbing her head, still in a bit of shock that she wasn't more bruised or hurt. Emma didn't realise how she was only slightly bruised until she looked up and saw the queen laying only a few feet away on the opposite side of the road.

"Regina." Emma panicked

The blonde ran to her girlfriend's evil half, kneeling down at her side and shaking her body frantically trying to wake her. If the queen wasn't waking up that meant neither was Regina.

"Regina wake up, Come on wake up I am not going to lose you Regina! Please... REGINA!" Emma was frantic with worry

"Never call me that again." The Queen growled as she woke up looking at the blonde kneeling beside her.

Emma helped the Queen to stand up on her own two feet.

"Here let me fix your head...your majesty."

Emma made sure not to call her Regina, she didn't want to receive a scolding for trying to help her and using the wrong name. The blonde hovered her hand over the queen's nasty cuts on her face, the space between Emma's hand and the queens face glowed with magic and then disappeared, along with the cuts.

Emma took her hand away and smiled at the queen

"You saved me, yo-"

"No princess, you're not going to die at anyone's hand but my own. got it?"

Emma nodded not wanting to interrupt. "...and Regina loves you, so-"

Emma cut in "Oh so you did this for my girlfriend? No other reasoning then?"

"Yes. No other explanation." the queen blushed

"No you didn't, I heard the panic in your voice... your majesty. You care about me, but no need to fret.. it will be our little secret."

"It better be Ms. Swan., because if you tell Regina, I swear to god I will rip your heart out sooner than you might expect."

The queen glared at the blonde

"Oooh. I get a good old heart rip do I?" Emma asked with a smirk

"I'm serious, saviour." And Emma laughed in silence to herself

"Sure, okay queenie. Thank you again for saving my life, now maybe you should haul your ass home, to wherever you're calling home in storybrooke, don't want you getting hurt again, now do we?"

Emma gave a small smile as she walked away from the queen.

In temper the queen stomped her foot a few times before screaming "It wasn't for you! It was..." but her voice just dyed of as Emma walked further away.


	17. Regina's worry

Regina's Worry

Regina walked through the front door of the mansion, slamming the door behind her. She kicked of her shoes and threw her bag down in the hallway. She then walked over to the drinks cabinet and poured herself a very large glass of apple cider.

"Whoa. Bad day?" Emma asked seeing the large glass of cider in her girlfriend's hand. Regina looked down into her half full glass.

"Am I worth it?" Regina whispered

Emma looked at the brunette in complete shock; as if to say _**why would you and how could you ask such a question.**_ Did her girlfriend really not know how in love she was with her? To Emms, Regina was worth more than all the stars in the galaxies, she just wished her girlfriend could see that.

"You can't be serious Gina?"

"I am. Now Emma please, please... Just answer the question."

Emma walked over to the brunette, cupping her face in her hands

"Of course you're worth it, even if... even if they say you're not. Gina I love you, I know I don't say it as much as I should or as much as you say it but I hope you know... I do love you more than anything."

Emma kissed the brunette on her forehead and within seconds a massive smile appeared on the Regina's face.

"So..." Emma began

"What happened today for you to come home questioning you're self worth and if I loved you? Yes I could tell that you were questioning the very fact of if I loved you or not, even if you didn't say it directly."

Emma asked as calmly as possible, I mean she did already know exactly what had happened, but she needed to hear it from Regina herself, before she started pointing fingers. Regina just stayed silent; she didn't want to say what had happened or talk about it in anyway.

"Regina Mills. Tell me now or so help me-"

"Okay, okay... let's just say your mother and father happened and leave it at that shall we."

Emma knew it and she saw red when her girlfriend told her

"No we will not be leaving it at that Gina, tell me what they said? What did they do, please tell me what happened?"

Regina looked down at the swirling liquid that was in the glass she was holding and quickly drank it in one. Then poured herself another.

"Want one?" Regina asked. She wasn't trying to avoid telling Emma what happened, she just knew that her girlfriend would need a drink in her hand before she told her

"Sure." Emma replied, watching as Regina poured her drink and handed her the glass. They both walked over and sat down on the sofa

"Now spill!" Emma asked in a rather frustrated tone.

"It was at the town meeting, I mean the first five minutes went well, it went as planned, that was until your mother decided to stand up. Little miss perfect decided to tell me in front of everyone, that you were just using me to get Henry back and that you never even loved me to begin with. That you were pretending all along and then she went onto say, that I will always be the evil queen and nothing will change... and that they'll never accept me and and..."

Regina began crying trying to hold it in and failing in doing so

"Then your father stood up and began telling me I was using magic to make you love me... which Em I swear on my life and yours I'm not I swear, I swear to god I'm not please believe me!" Regina was frantic; the brunette was completely inconsolable at this point.

Emma put her drink down on the coffee table and took Regina's glass from her hand and placing it down next to her own glass. The blonde then pulled Regina into as tight a hug as possible, without completely crushing her to death.

"Baby... I know and I trust you wouldn't ever use magic to make me love you. Okay? I love you Gina. What we have together...It's real and what my parents did is so far beyond forgiving. I'm so sorry they did that to you."

Emma held her girlfriend as she cried in her arms. Regina eventually managed to stop herself crying in the end, Regina was still holding onto Emma as tight as possible.

Regina sat up, looking lovingly into Emma's eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Emma smiled and replied with "I think it's me who should be asking you that."

Emma kissed Regina gentle and slow

"You're my girl, don't you ever doubt or forget that pumpkin..."

"I love you baby." Regina smiled as she fell back into Emma's arms.


	18. It's Emma and Regina

It's Emma and Regina

7am. Emma looked at her clock next to her and it was 7am, so who the fuck was banging on her room at granny's at this time of the morning. The blonde reluctantly jumped out of bed, she was in no hurry. Wearing nothing but a white tank top and pants. When she opened the door she saw the Mayor fully dressed and carrying a basket of red apples, this was a big déjà vu for the both of them, this was exactly what happened when the both of them fell head over heels in love with one another… just a day after meeting for the first time, they couldn't explain it, neither of them expected to fall so fast… but they did, and as they say the rest is history.

"Madam Mayor? Can I help you?" Emma asked

"Drop the act Emma. No one's around that doesn't know okay? I am not an idiot."

"Oh good, okay what's going on Gina?" the blonde replied more relaxed than before

"Emma we need to tell Henry about us. Today."

Emma frowned at her girlfriends words before replying with

"You mean I need to tell him, I'm not letting you tell him, especially if it goes…badly."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Regina, you and Henry both have tempers as bad as each other…"

Emma said with her arms crossed

"Okay fine, you can tell him. Here take an apple if it goes bad."

"REGINA!"

"God I'm joking Em. Let me know how it goes."

and with that Regina kissed her girlfriend on the forehead and walked out the room shutting the door behind her leaving Emma standing there in her tank top, pants and holding a red apple.

Regina had called Archie in to see if he could help her to tell Henry about herself and Emma. Archie walked into the mayor's office to find Regina pacing

"Madam Mayor?"

"Archie!"

"How can I help?"

"I need to tell Henry...about me and Emma..." Regina said as she paced with her hands on her hips

"Okay...I think it would be a good idea, You've been together for two whole months now..."

"I can't tell him...it's Henry.." and suddenly Henry walked in

"You and...and mom are together?" Regina gasped

"Oh Hen-"

"Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you think I could handle it?! I hate you." Henry shouted before he ran out the room.

"Regina! Regina! Calm down! I will find him I promise. I love you!"

Emma hung up the phone on her panicked wife, Henry had overheard a conversation Regina was having with Archie about herself and Emma, and Henry ran off. Emma knew exactly where her son was, his castle. It's the same place he always goes when he's upset or confused.

Emma climbed up the castle holding Henry's book, which he left behind in a hurry and sat down next to her son.

"Hey Kid."

"Hi." Henry replied quietly

"Here's your book." Emma passed her son the book which he took

"Thanks."

"Right what on earth is wrong Kid?"

"Nothing."

"Henry Daniel Mills! You look at me and tell me what's wrong..." Emma paused waiting for a response, Henry however didn't look up or say a word and then Emma realised.

"Is this about me and your mom kid?"

Henry just looked up "How did you-"

"Superpower. Remember?"

Which made them both laugh and it helped loosen Henry up a bit.

"So it's true then? You and my mom are together?"

"Yeah kid, It really is...are you okay with that?" Emma asked waiting for Henry to answer, she didn't want to push him, she was nervous waiting to hear what her son was going to say.

"Yeah...yeah, I think I am...I know you'll make her happy and she deserves to be happy." Emma smiled at Henry's answer

"Why did mom think I couldn't handle it?"

"What?" Emma asked confused

"I heard her talking to Archie...that's why I ran. I was hurt that she felt like she couldn't talk to me, she thought I was too sensitive."

"Oh kid..." Emma hugged her son tightly

"That's not why she didn't tell you, she was scared if you were not okay with us, that her inner evil queen would come out to play."

"That's why?"

"Yes kid"

Henry grinned "You really will make her happy."

Henry took out his book opening to the page where The Evil Queen crashes the charming's wedding, and Henry continued

"I mean look here, she was at her worst, she wanted revenge so badly she would do anything to Grandma and Grandpa and even to you... but now..."

Henry closed the book looking up at Emma "Now I have never seen her smile more than she has since I bought you to storybrooke, she glows and that's because of you because you're here and for the first time since Daniel, she's found love..."

"Oh kid, You're such a romantic at heart really, aren't you?! Come on let's go home."

Emma smiled standing up and helping Henry to his feet, she took his hand, and they climbed down the castle and walked back home, where they saw Regina and told her that Henry was okay with the two of them being together.


	19. Who is Zelena

Who is Zelena

Regina's life had always been a little crazy but nothing could prepare her for what happened on the night of October 31st. First of all it was Halloween, which she hated with every ounce of her being, she would, however, let the two idiots and Emma a take Henry out, she may hate it but Henry loved it and she wasn't going to stop him from enjoying something he loved.

Henry was out was Emma going trick 'or' treating, so Regina decided to get into some comfy Pj's and sit on the sofa watching crappy T.V whilst she finished off the last of her paperwork.

Regina, The Mayor, The Queen who was so poised, was wearing unicorn and rainbow pyjama's, if anyone could see her now they would laugh their socks off. Regina was only ten minutes into her show when the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is that? It better not be trick 'or' treaters." Regina muttered under her breathe as slammed her finished paperwork down on the table and stood up storming her way to the front door. When she opened it a tall, ginger-haired witch was standing before her.

"Uhh, who are you?" Regina asked in a grump

"Are you Regina Mills?" The ginger-haired woman asked

"Yes, that's me and your name is?" Regina frowned

"Zelena. Zelena Mills, I'm your sister."

"My sister?"

"Well, half if you want to get technical."

Regina wasn't sure what it was but for some reason, she believed her.

"Okay." Regina smiled as she stepped aside to let Zelena in

"Okay? You...you believe me? Just like that?" Zelena asked a little confused

"Yes. I can't put my finger on it but I have a good feeling about you." Regina smiled as she closed the door and Zelena stepped inside. "But let me tell you this, if I am wrong in any way at all, I will kill you. Got that?"

"Got it." Zelena smiled back

For the next few weeks Regina and Zelena spent a lot of time together getting to know each other and having some sisterly bonding considering they didn't grow up with one another.

When Emma asked Regina who Zelena was all she said was someone from her past, which made Emma not worry exactly but she didn't feel comfortable about her in any way shape of form. Every time Emma saw Regina with the red head, she felt her stomach go into her chest and every time she saw Zelena, Emma would be pretty nasty and bitchy, when all Zelena wanted was friends now she was staying in storybrooke.

One day Regina was called down to the Sherriff's office as her sister had been arrested.

When Regina walked in there, Zelena wasn't locked up but her and Emma were in the midst of a massive argument.

"UNLIKE YOU I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT HER!" Emma shouted before she heard a cough coming from behind making her turn round slowly.

"Uhh Regina, I...what are you doing here?" The blonde asked

"Well if it's alright with you, I'm here to release my sister."

"Y...y...your what now?"

"My sister," Regina replied with her hands on her hips

"Not your girlfriend?"

"Eww no." Both Zelena and Regina replied in unison.

"Wait you thought Zelena was my girlfriend?" Regina questioned

"Well yeah, you said she was someone from your past and you were spending a lot of time with her so I just, I presumed."

"Emma, we've been spending all this time together because she's my sister, and I only found out I even had a sister two weeks ago so yes I am spending as much time with her as possible...were you jealous of us?"

"Umm no...no way. Not in the slightest." Emma went bright red before running out the room and leaving the Mills sisters laughing their head off


	20. The kiss that shocked everyone

The kiss that shocked everyone

Emma and Regina had officially been dating for about six months now, they'd even had their first argument which took Regina a while to move on from because even though they'd talked it through, Regina couldn't help but feel awful about the whole situation and she blamed herself for everything that had happened surrounding the argument.

No one knew they were dating and Regina was getting fed up off it, six months and not a single person knew, she wanted to be able to hold Emma's hand walking down the street or kiss her in public but because Emma wouldn't tell anyone she wasn't able to do so.

It was Mary-Margret's birthday meal and before Emma and Regina left the house, Regina gave Emma an ultimatum that absolutely killed her inside.

"I'm giving you a simple a choice, either you tell them or we're over." Regina's bottom lip began to wobble

"You can't be serious?"

"I am. I'm not going to be your dirty little secret anymore." Regina stated as she put on her coat and walked out the door leaving Emma stood still in the empty doorway of the mansion feeling gobsmacked.

They arrived at Granny's together, however for about the first half an hour the whole atmosphere was cold and everyone in that room could feel the tension even if they didn't admit it.

Emma kept looking towards Regina who was standing at the bar looking out on the room full of people and was now on her forth glass of red wine. Emma couldn't stand it anymore; she wasn't going to lose the one good thing she had in her life.

Emma stopped her conversation with her mother, with her beer still in her hand, hastily walked over to Regina and kissed her hard on the lips in front of the whole diner. Regina went completely wide eyed, I mean yes Emma had kissed her before but this was the first time doing it in public and it made Regina's tummy swirl with happiness and her heart flutter. She was overjoyed that Emma had listened to her and had actually taken notice of how she was feeling about the situation.

Mary-Margret all but collapsed with Dr. Hopper catching her before she fell to the ground. David stood there with his eyes practically out of their sockets and he just stood there completely frozen in shock.

As Emma pulled away she smiled and asked "Does that answer your question."

"Yes, yes it does." Regina replied

"You're my everything and I'm not going to let you go not for anyone or anything, I hid you and made you feel like a big secret, I shouldn't have done that."

Regina just smiled, she didn't want all the romance she just wanted to know that she was wanted and loved just as much as she wanted and loved Emma, She needed to know it was felt in return.

Mary-Margret then without any warning shouted out

"YOU KISSED THE EVIL QUEEN ON MY BIRTHDAY!?"

Emma turned round facing her mother and shielding Regina

"She's not Evil, and even if she tried to kill you I don't blame her, that hope thing of yours is infuriating. Yes I kissed her, she's my girlfriend has been for six months."

Emma then grabbed Regina by the hand and pulled her out of the diner leaving everyone else there shocked to the core, some happy for the couple, and others disgruntuntled and a fair few were fuming.

Emma and Regina were happy and together and that was the main thing.


	21. Fearing to love

Fearing to love

"Regina? Regina?" Snow shouted after the mayor

Regina was walking a little too fast for comfort for the hopeful princess.

"REGINA!" Snow shouted from across the street as she continued walking towards her.

Regina turned round, startled to see the other woman still following her even though she had heard her shouting from afar.

"What is it Snow?"

Snow didn't speak until she reached the same side of the road as Regina or until she was standing right in front the mayor.

"What's going on Regina?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Regina replied as she looked at the ground

Snow grabbed the brunette by the arm "Regina what is going on?"

"I'm going for drinks."

"With who?"

At this point there was a small amount of silence in the conversation

"Regina? Who are you having drinks with?" Snow asked firmly

"The evil queen okay!" Regina raised her voice a little more than she was comfortable with

"You what? The Evil Queen? Regina you can't-"

"And why not? She's not the one who made my life, fall apart. That was you."

Regina replied with a gentle, guilt ridden smirk before walking off.

Regina arrived at her vault in plenty of time, she walked down the stairs to see that the queen was already there with two glasses of apple cider already poured and waiting.

"Just in time Regina."

"Bullshit. I'm early."

"Oooh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed didn't they? Or did Snow piss you off again?"

"Shut your goddamn mouth." Regina frowned as she took her glass from the queen and downed it in one.

"Whoa. You need to get fucked."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean it. Literally. Someone needs to fuck you hard and soon."

They both kind of laughed in unison, it was more of an awkward laugh than anything else.

"I guess so." Regina replied as the empty glasses filled themselves up again.

"Sit." The Queen stated pointing to one of the two chairs sat beside each other

"Why?"

"I think we need to have a chat...I mean you're honestly more than welcome to stand." The Evil Queen smiled as she held her own glass in her hand and sat down on one of the chairs.

Regina paused for a moment or two before joining the Queen in sitting and drinking.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Regina asked crossing her legs and sipping slowly at her cider.

"Emma Swan."

Regina drank, and she gulped loudly before speaking again.

"Uhhh, W-what about her?" The brunette tried to act as if she didn't know what the queen was leaning towards. In reality though she did, she just didn't know if she was ready or even wanted to talk about it, luckily or maybe in this case unluckily for her the queen would come to her aid, she was going to make Regina talk whether she wanted to or not.

"Hmm yes what could I want to talk to you, on the subject of Emma Swan for, oh I do wonder about such things." The Queen smirked

"Just spit it out for god sake."

"You love her Regina."

"No I don't" Regina said a little too quickly

The Evil Queen crossed her arms

"Regina. I know you don't want to admit it but just think about how I know? I'm apart of you, I know what's in your head. You need to talk about it, about her" The Queen tilted her head slightly.

Regina looked down in the bottom of her glass as she swirled the last bit of liquid left in it.

"I don't want to talk about it or her." The mayor grumbled

"And why not?!"

"Because... well because what if she doesn't love me back? I don't think I could take that kind of pain, it's easier not to know."

"Oh Regina. Regina, Regina, my dear she does love you back."

"Do I even want to know how you found out?"

"Just a little appearing as the cricket for one of Emma's therapy sessions." The Queen smiled as she finished her drink.

"Nice." Regina smiled like a kid at Christmas

"She loves me back."

"She loves you back."

And before either of them had a chance to say another word Regina had practically flown out that door with how fast she was running.


	22. I don't want to love somebody else

I don't want to love somebody else

Regina sat in her office looking down at the photograph of herself and Emma on their wedding day, feeling sentimental and a little sad as she remembered how happy she was to find someone who loves her no matter what she did in the past.

Suddenly the mayor's cell phone rang. It was the phone call she had been dreading, she almost didn't answer it. If she didn't answer it, than maybe she could keep denying what was happening.

"Mrs SwanMills?" The man at the end of the phone asked

"This is she." Regina replied

"It's time, If you want to say your goodbyes, now's the time."

Without even saying another word, Regina hung up the phone, threw everything she needed into her bag and materialised at the hospital.

Dr. Whale was already waiting for her in reception.

"This way." Dr. Whale says as he walks off followed in toe by Regina. They arrived at her wife's hospital room within seconds.

"She's in and out of sleep." Dr. Whale reminded the mayor before he left the room.

Regina sat her bag down on the only chair in the room and climbed onto the bed, holding her blonde, sick wife in her arms.

"Gina? Is that you?" The blonde croaked

"Yes Em, It's me I'm here baby, I'm not leaving, I promise." Regina replied holding her breath to not let herself cry. Emma just smiled at her wife's comforting words and she turned over weakly to lay her head on Regina's chest, she wrapped her arms around Regina as she soaked up some of her body heat.

"You'll be okay Gina, You can and will find love again, I promise you that much."

"But... I don't want to love somebody else" Regina says trying to stay strong enough not to cry and failing as the tears fall from her eyes.

"I can't do this not without you, I need you, I love you so Goodman much Emma."

"I know you love me Gina..." Emma took a breath before continuing, the next bit was hard for her to say but she knew she hadn't to say it otherwise Regina would be grieving for all eternity and that's something Emma wouldn't be able to witness in the afterlife.

"That is why you have to let me go, no matter how long that takes I know you have the strength within you do just that." Emma even with her last bit of breath was still fighting for the woman she is in love with; the woman she married and showed that she was loveable.

The brunette had tears falling from eyes faster than any waterfall, she made sure to promise Emma she would at least try and that was one of the most important things to the blonde, that Regina would at least try to find love again.

Regina turned to Emma "You can go now baby, you can go, you don't have to fight anymore. You can go to sleep." This was something Regina never believed she'd be able to say but she did say it, she would rather her wife be at peace than be alive and in pain, she had to let her go.

"I love you." Regina cried as she kissed her wife's forehead

"I love you too, always and forever. Remeb...er that." Emma's breathing was becoming slow and shallow but she was determined to get out what she needed to say before she slipped away.

"Remember how lov...ed and how spec...ial you are to me. No one can... can ever take that away from you." And with one final breath Emma whispers "I love you." And with that the blonde fell into a deep sleep, of one that she would never wake from. No amount of magic would be able to cure or bring Emma back from the dead.

Regina had just lost the second person she had ever truly loved and she felt like her whole world had been ripped apart. The doctors knew just to leave Regina and Emma, however when it got to being a few hours later and Regina still wouldn't leave her wife's side, Dr. Whale had no alternative but to call the person who would know what to do.

"Regina?" A familiar voice said quietly as she walked into the hospital room

"I promised her that I wouldn't leave her Zelena. I can't please, please don't make me." Regina was fighting back the tears with everything she had.

"Talk to me, please." Zelena asked quietly as she pulled up the chair next to the bed and removed Regina's bag placing it on the floor and sitting herself on the chair bringing it as close to Regina as she could.

It took Regina completely by surprise that her sister actually asked her this. Through Regina's emotions she replied to her red headed sister.

"Umm, I'm sorry? What did you-" But before Regina could even finish her question Zelena jumped in and answered it.

"I said, Talk to me, please...Regina I want to help you, but I can't do that unless you talk to me." Zelena smiled sadly, she'd never seen Regina so broken not even when their own mother killed Daniel, her sisters first love.

"I don't know where to start." Regina sniffed

"Well let's start with what made you fall in love with Emma?" Zelena smiled as she saw Regina look from her lifeless dead wife to her.

"What made me fall in love? Oh so much, we could be here for a while." Regina smiled for the first time since Emma had passed.

"That's okay Regina, we have forever."

"Wait, you're willing to listen?"

"Of course! You're my sister Regina, we're family and this is the only way I know how to help you. Take your time, I'm here when you're ready to talk." Zelena smiled at her sister

Regina couldn't believe Zelena was actually prepared and willing to listen; but she was. It took Regina a good twenty minutes before she was able to start talking but once she did she couldn't stop.

Soon enough Snow, Charming and an eighteen year old Henry showed up, they all stood in the door way watching the emotional scene unfold before them. It was tear jerking.

They were all crying not just because they'd all lost Emma but also to see Regina's heart being broken again; it was the worst thing and most emotional thing they'd witnessed.

In the end all of these unhappy events would bring them closer as a family, after all DNA doesn't constitute a family, love does. This was something that Emma valued most of all, it came above everything else for her and now her family was doing the same thing.


	23. The heaters broken

The heater broke

This was the coldest winter that storybrooke had ever known. The temperature had plummeted down to below freezing, the ground was thick with snow and the roads were just as thick with black ice.

Sheriff Swan had just finished her shift at the station, it was at times like this she was rather thankful to have her magic, because it was certainly not safe enough to drive or even walk home. Emma put on her red leather jacket and materialised herself to the outside of her house. She unlocked the door, walked into a rather cold and candle lit house.

As she walked in she closed the door quickly behind her throwing her jacket down and kicking off her boots leaving them all on the ground by the front door.

The blonde then padded her way into the living room.

"Gina? Babe? I'm home… Why's it so cold in here?" Emma called out

Regina was sat on the sofa with about three different throws over her.

"The heater is broken." Regina grumbled

"Babe…" Emma giggled "We have magic, it's easily fixable, I''ll just go now-"

"Get your goddamn sexy fucking ass over here right this minute Mrs. SwanMills I'm freezing my tits off..."

Emma couldn't help but grin at her adorably loving wife, she then went and joined her wife on the sofa and under all the throws pulling Regina for a nice, tight warm hug.

"If you wanted to cuddle, you could have just said so." Emma smiled

"Shut up." Regina shivered laying back into the blondes arms. Emma just kissed her wife on the forehead.

"You're such an adorable pumpkin, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." Regina grinned sleepily.

Before either of them knew it they were both curled up together and asleep on the sofa, covered by all the throws.

They stayed like that all night until the morning when their four year old daughter Addison came down the stairs and jumped on top of the both of them.

"Momma! Mommy! It's cold, I'm f…f…f…freezing." Addie shivered.

Regina sleepily picked up her daughter and squeezed her in between herself and Emma under the throws.

"Can we stay snuggled like this all day Mommy?"

Regina looked over at Emma who was now awake and then back to her daughter.

"Yes sweetie, I think we can."

Both Emma and Regina smiled and kissed Addie on the side of her face.


	24. She had such a punchable face

She had such a punchable face

"Regina SwanMills! Where are you?!" Emma asked as she stormed into the mayor's office.

"I'm right here." Regina replied in the most calm and composed manner.

"Regina, what the hell did you do?"

"What?" The brunette asked looking up from her paperwork.

"I've just come from the hospital."

"Oh." The mayor replied trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde

"Mmhh." Emma folded her arms "Want to explain to me what happened to your sister's face?"

"Umm well you see, she-"

"No Regina! Don't you dare even try and think about wriggling you way out of this. What the actual fuck happened?!"

Emma was not pleased in the slightest having been called down to the hospital to find Zelena's face all bloody, bruised, swollen and with a very obvious broken nose.

Emma stood there, hands now on hips and angry.

"Oh for god's sake, lighten up Em-"

"No! No this is- Gina! God Gina this is not just something I can lighten up over."

"Calm down, will you babe… I mean okay, in retrospect it might not have been such a good idea but she had such a punchable face." Regina smirked as she stood up and strode towards her wife.

"Regina, I'm serious you can't just go around punching people, especially your sister. It's the fourth time this week and it is only Tuesday." Emma growled.

The blonde just couldn't stay angry because within the next minute Regina had her lips pressed up against Emma's, the brunette then wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, kissing her slow and gently.

All of the anger Emma had inside her moments before had suddenly completely disappeared or maybe it was just replaced with more love than she knew what to do with, but Emma wouldn't want it any other way.

"I love you Gina, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, you Idiot, and I love you too Em." Regina smiled as she stayed close up against her wife's body.

"It's just your anger can still get the better of you, I worry about you that's all, I mean I know your sister is a pain in the ass, but baby you can't just hit her every time she annoys you or winds you up. You get that right?" Emma asked concerned.

"I do. I'm sorry Em. I will promise from now on, I will try and control my temper."

"No Gina, Just promise me when you feel your anger bubbling come to me or call me."

"I promise you. Always Em."


	25. No need for that tone Ms Swan

Regina frowned at Emma watching her try to do the spell and failing

"Emma how the hell can you still not do a simple location spell?" Regina crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Because I am still fucking learning Regina! That's how! Christ."

Regina huffed as she unfolded her arms

"No need for that tone ! I'm just tying to help!"

Regina put her hands over snows top that Emma was holding and made it hover above the ground

"See. Easy. Use your emotions Emma and use it to focus!"

"Just because you managed it in one day Regina"

Regina laughed at the mere thought of doing it so quickly.

"You're an idiot. No I did not do it in a day but I did do it quicker than this"

"Stop it Regina!" Emma shouted and suddenly her hands were glowing and her mother's top was floating in the air. Emma looked down in shock and then looked at Regina

"Was that?"

Regina smiled at her "Yes. You did that. See I told you that you could do it if you just used your emotions, you have it in you Emma, you just need to believe in yourself and magic more."


	26. You're perfect to me Gina

"You're perfect to me Gina" Emma smiled holding the side of Regina's face

"I'm anything but perfect" Regina turned away from Emma, not understanding how anyone in this world could think of her as anything more than average.

"I'm nowhere near perfect I'm the opposite of perfect"

"Oh Gina… you are so much more. Please don't be so hard on yourself. I love you… not because your perfect or for you looks although you're looks are amazing but I love you because you never pretended to be anyone other than who you say you are. And I love you for that"

Regina frowned at her girlfriend with tears starting to glisten in her eyes "You accept me as I am"

"Yes" Emma nodded as she kissed Regina's cheek.

"Regina I choose to be with you because I love you… and to me you are perfect just the way you are and I wouldn't want you any other way. I want to spend my life with you babe… never forget that I love you" Emma whispered as she placed her head onto Regina's

"I really do love you Gina"


	27. The signal is terrible

"Where are you? The signal is terrible!"

Regina was not happy in the anyway because Emma had made her late for five meetings this week alone.

"I'm at Granny's" Emma replied cheerfully.

"Oh are you? Enjoyed the sex so much you needed a boost of energy this morning?"

"Whoa. Gina what the hell? Why are you acting so crazy?"

Regina sighed angrily "Really? Emma you've made me late to five meetings this week all because you want a quick fuck!"

Emma laughed at Regina's explanation "…and if I recall I don't remember you turning me down especially with the screaming. I'm just glad no one was home with how loud you were"

Regina gritted her teeth in annoyance to Emma's answer.

"Shut up. That's not the point."

Emma laughed again "Oh so what is the point?"

"The point is you need to stop asking for sex when I'm this horny!" Regina raised her voice more than she meant too, letting everyone on the other side of her office door hear how horny Madame mayor was.


	28. You're still talking

"What do you want?" Regina frowned looking up at Emma who had just stormed into their bedroom.

"What exactly is the problem babe?" Emma sighed standing in front of her heavily pregnant wife who was laying flat on her back on the bed covering her face with the pillow.

"You're still fucking talking."

"Regina. Stop being so petty! What the hell is going on?"

"Go away Emma. I don't want to talk to you. You'll think it's stupid" Regina sobbed into the pillow.

"Regina talk to me." Emma sat down rubbing her wife's leg and Regina slowly removed the pillow.

"I'm fat" Regina cried "I'm fat, I'm bloated, I'm hungry all the time, I'm horny all the time I want to have sex but can't because I feel too fucking fat!"

Emma couldn't help but laugh "Emma! It's not funny! stop laughing!" Regina's bottom lip wobbled.

"Oh babe…My beautiful wife..." Emma leaned in wiping Regina's tears away and kissing her gently.

"I love you. You're creating a new person so... you're not fat you're pregnant, and you're going to have our baby any day now. You're emotions are all over the place okay? But please stop running away from me when your hormones take over" Emma smiled holding Regina in her arms

"Okay I promise" Regina replied holding onto Emma not wanting to let her go.


	29. EQ intimidated by dinner with in-laws

"Hm. The Evil Queen intimidated by dinner with the in-laws."

Emma smirked over at her wife who was throwing all of her clothes out the closet

"Oh. Shut up!" Regina scowled. "I have nothing to fucking wear… why do they even want this stupid dinner? It's pointless." Regina argued.

"Regina please… you know why they're just trying to welcome you… welcome us as a married couple."

"Well they should send a letter instead"

Emma couldn't help but laugh at her wife who was now a crumpled mess on the floor surrounded by her clothes.

"It's not funny Emma. This is no laughing matter, now would you stop laughing and Help me, please. For the love of god help me!" Regina cried

"Hey, hey babe, it's okay" Emma explained walking over to Regina and squeezing her shoulder.

"What about this?" Emma picked up a tight fitting black dress, with a pair of black ankle boots.

"No-"

"Regina just try it on."

"Fine" the brunette sobbed standing up and waving her hands so the dress that Emma was holding now appeared on her body, and she slipped the her feet into the black ankle boots. Emma held Regina on both sides of her body pushing her towards the mirror

"See you look beautiful" Emma smiled kissing her neck

"Are you sure?" Regina asked dusting herself of.

"Of course I'm sure." Emma laughed "You need to stop getting so stressed about these dinners, my parents love you Gina… not as much as me. But they do love you"

"Really?" Regina smiled gently, turning round to look at the blonde who had her arms wrapped around her waist. Regina placed her head against Emma's gently, before placing her lips onto her wife's and kissing her slowly and telling her

"What would I do without you? I love you"

"You'd probably die without me…" Emma laughed again

"And I love you too now come on or we'll be late" Emma smiled before grabbing Regina's hand and walking out the door.


	30. EQ and Regina fighting over Emma

"I love you more!" Regina argued

"Nu uh. I do. I love You more!" The Evil Queen shouted back.

"Shut up! You don't know how to love!"

"Regina!" Emma gasped at her wife

"Gina? She's still you, you can't keep pushing her away. You- we need to talk about this." Emma sighed

"Then talk." Both Regina and The Evil Queen replied in unison

"Okay then" Emma took Regina's hand "Gina you're my wife and I love you…"

Emma looked to the Queen "But I can't deny that I do, I love her too. Yes she's you're evil half but Regina…" Emma held Regina's face in her hands "I fell in love with every part of you the good and the bad which means I love you both the same. So stop arguing over me you are both the same person which means you both love me equally"

Regina smiled and nodded as Emma bent down to kiss Regina "Ugh… you two make me sick. You can have her" The queen scowled making a disgusted face at them both.

"Queenie. Shut up I know you love it really"

"No I don't!"

Regina just laughed holding Emma's hands that were still on her face and rolling her eyes at the Queen.


	31. Regina's breakdown

"Regina! I told you to stop why won't you listen to me?"

Regina ignored her wife and carried on scrubbing the floors. Regina had gone into early labor and she lost the baby a few days previously and she was blaming herself.

"Regina! You need to rest remember what the doctor said?" Emma kneeled down on the floor next to her wife.

She grabbed Regina's hands stopping her from scrubbing the now very clean floor, Regina looked startled and couldn't help but cry.

"Gina… it's not your fault…"

"It's not?" Regina sobbed falling into Emma's embrace.

Emma held the side of Regina's face with one hand and rubbed her back witht he other.

"She had a brain tumor. She had a 3% chance of survival. You had a 30% chance. You beat the odds. Which is why you need to rest. Let me take you to bed?" Emma asked hoping Regina would just stop cleaning.

"But I shouldn't have survived. She's all alone" Emma smiled sadly looking at Regina.

"She's not alone she has your father with her and my mother."

"You really believe that?" Regina asked as the tears started to slowly fall.

"I do." Emma smiled lightly kissing Regina's head and picking her up to carry her up to bed.

Regina lay her head on Emma's shoulders falling asleep before Emma was even halfway to the bedroom. Emma sat with her wife all night making sure that she was okay, she knew how hard Regina could be on herself, so she just stayed by her side promising her that she'd never leave, and that she loved Regina more than anything.


	32. Having sex isn't a bad thing Belle

"I discovered there is no graceful way to remove your face from your girlfriends crotch when, your parents and son walk in the room"

Emma said as she sat down in front of Belle drinking her warm hot coco and cinnamon.

"Emma… you didn't"

"Yeah...I kinda did" Emma replied feeling slightly embarrassed

"You had sex in your parents apartment?!" Belle raised her voice slightly louder than she expected "But you and Regina are living together in your the mansion."

"What!? We'd covered every room at Regina's house, Regina's office and my house." Emma said so seriously, without blinking making Belle laugh extra hard as she sipped at her iced tea.

"Emma, you and Regina are as bad as each other!"

Emma frowned. "Having sex isn't a bad thing belle"

"No but with how much you two have sex I'm surprised you both are still standing." Belle grinned

Emma slammed her coffee down "Belle just because you're not getting any-"

"Hey! Don't go there…You know that Zelena's been sick. You and Gina are both as horny as anything anyway… you have to at least admit that!"

Emma sighed "Yeah… okay. Our sex drive as been insane the last few weeks. And I'm glad… I've never had so much sex."

Belle smiled and took Emma's hand "Well I am happy for both of you. You both deserve happiness and I'm glad you've found it with each other."


	33. Don't let me put my fingers inside you

"If you hate me that much, you need to stop letting me put my fingers inside of you. It sends the wrong message." Emma growled as she stood now in silence opposite the brunette in her office.

Regina looked up from her paper work and walked over to where Emma was standing, she took of her glasses and made the room fill with an incredibly uncomfortable silence.

"Ms. Swan, let me tell you a little secret…" Emma gulped terrified that she'd stepped over the line.

"I like… no. I love it when you put your fingers inside me and I love putting my fingers inside you and feeling how wet you get at my touch to your pussy."

Regina paused before pushing Emma up against the wall, and pulling her pants down, Emma started breathing heavily

"I know what you want and you know what you want…" and with that the brunette pulled down Emma's underwear and thrusted two fingers inside the blonde.

"You will obey me Ms. Swan and no matter what, you will do as I say. Got it?"

Emma just looked into Regina's chocolate brown eyes

"You may speak Savior. Although I think you're the one who's going to need saving tonight" Regina smiled as she pushed her fingers in and out of Emma's throbbing vagina making her oh so wet.

"Got it." Emma replied with a grin. Regina removed her fingers from Emma and licked them clean leaving Emma sexually frustrated

"We can finish this at mine later."

"But-" Emma tried

"-Nu uh. What did I just tell you. You will do as I say. I will see you at mine later and don't be late."

Regina cackled before walking back to her desk and letting Emma put her pants and trousers back on and walking out the door excitedly but extremely frustrated with Regina for not letting her come


	34. What the hell have you done Regina?

"What the hell have you done Regina!?"

"From the tone of your voice I'm assuming I've screwed up?" Regina laughed slightly

"I told you I'd talk to my parents and I didn't need you to do it for me!" Emma shouted with her arms folded.

"It's been three weeks since you said that… you were taking too long."

"I was gonna tell them. Why-"

"Where you?"

"Was I what?" Emma looked at Regina completely confused

"Were you going to tell them?"

"Yes! Of course I was… I just I needed time." '

"Well I was done waiting. And at least they know now, right?"

Emma sighed knowing Regina was right.

"Yes… I guess, I mean... Yes you're right." Regina planted a quick kiss on Emma's lips

"I'm still mad Regina."

"Oh I know… we can have angry sex tonight."

Emma shook her head "Seriously!? Is that all you think about?"

Regina grinned whilst nodding her head.

"You're adorable Gina. But um my parents want us over dinner tomorrow nig-"

"WHAT!? I don't do dinners. You know I don't."

"You owe me this. Regina please do this for me?"

"Fine!" Regina smiled before placing a second kiss on Emma's lips

"I still hate you." Emma smiled as she broke the kiss.

"Oh shut up and just kiss me would you!?"


	35. You've moved on

"Emma? Can I have a word with you…like outside? In private please?"

Emma nodded seeing Regina standing beside her in granny's.

"Sure." Emma took Ruby's hand "I'll be back in a moment babe."

Emma then stood up and followed Regina outside where it was pouring down with rain.

"Hey Regina! what's going on-"

"No! No em! You don't get to fucking do that!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Look I can't do this Emma… I just I can't." Regina cried.

"Can't do what Regina?" Emma asked completely confused "It doesn't matter, you've moved on and I have to be okay with that. So-"

"What? With Ruby? No! I love you Regina! I don't want Ruby or anyone else, I want you…"

Regina laughed in absolute disbelief "Emma…"

"Seriously Gina! You broke up… with me!"

Regina shouted back in anger"BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU NO LONGER LOVED ME!"

"BUT I DO LOVE YOU!" Emma screamed back so loud even ruby would hear her and at the Regina burst into tears.

"I pushed you away, Em, before I could get hurt by what I thought was happening…it wasn't. I'm so sorry Emma"

Regina didn't need to say anything else, Emma stepped forward so her nose was touching Regina's, she wiped away Gina's tear stained and rain soaked face.

"I love you Regina Mills."

Emma placed her lips hesitantly on Regina's, kissing her slowly and placing her hands on either side of Emma's face.


	36. Denial of sex

"Give me your hand."

"Why?" Emma frowned worriedly as her and Regina sat in her yellow bug.

"Emma SwanMills, we have not had sex in over four months, you are going to put your hand between my legs or so help me-"

Emma couldn't help but laugh at her obviously very sexually frustrated wife.

"Oh...oh? you think this is funny Mrs. SwanMills?" Regina asked with the obvious thirst for Emma to put her hand on her clit.

"No...no I just think, you're adorable."

"Okay well I can be adorable later, please just fuck me in this metal coffin on wheels right this-"

And at that Emma immediately put her hand between Regina's legs, and inserted two fingers before her wife could say another word, except for the moans that escaped her lips

"Oh...oh god." Regina smiled,

biting her lip and putting her head back on the seat as she spread her legs wider for Emma's fingers to thrust slowly, and Regina squeezed on her wife's shoulder as Emma's fingers went faster. Regina lifted one of her legs up over onto Emma's lap, and Emma held on to Regina's thigh with her spare hand as she became faster with the thrusting and kissed down Regina's neck.

Emma smiled as her wife's moans became louder and longer and Emma continued at the same pace

"Ohhh fuck me Emma." Emma laughed at her wife's statement

"That's exactly what I'm doing baby."

"Shut... up." Regina moaned as Emma picked up the pace pumping another finger into her wife's tightness

"More, Em...god give me more."

"Of course you're majesty." Emma replied knowing how much that turns Regina on, well not just Regina herself as well.

"I...I...oh fucking god, I'm nearly there Em." Regina panted.

Emma smiled at the excitement on Regina's face of nearly coming, and she hadn't even cum yet and she was excited. Emma thought to herself _**'I should deny her sex more often, if she's getting this excited about coming. and we should defiantly do it in the bug more often.'**_ She's never seen Regina so horny.

"Oh god... so close, it feels so fucking good."

Regina's breathing was shallow and exasperated.

"Don't stop...ever...stop." Regina bit her lip and closed her eyes as she held on to Emma, and her body began to shake, and her hips grinded against Emma's fingers.

"I need...I need..." Regina moaned, Emma knew exactly what her wife needed and she rammed her fingers hard and fast into Regina's pussy, making Regina let out an extremely loud moan.

Regina could feel her orgasm making its way down her body, before Regina came Emma managed to keep her fingers inside thrusting hard and fast and positioning herself, on her knees between her wife's leg's, putting her mouth to Regina's crotch.

She barely had her mouth there for thirty seconds before she felt Regina's nails digging into her back as Regina came screaming into her mouth and screaming her name, which always made Emma smile.

Emma licked Regina clean and sat up rubbing Regina's clit slowly "Well, that was certainly-"

"Amazing." Regina cut off.

Emma laughed "Maybe I will deny you sex more often."

"Please don't, this last few months were absolute torture."

"Maybe but I have never seen you so horny." Emma smirked as she removed her hand from between her wife's legs, and moved Regina's leg back to her own seat, and sitting herself back to the drivers seat and placing her own hand onto her wife's thigh as Regina composed herself.

Emma started up the engine "Why didn't anyone see or hear us?"

"Emma... magic is here, thanks to the crystal, I blacked out and sound proofed the car. I'm not an idiot."

"No you're defiantly not an idiot, we should have sex in the car more often." Emma stated

"Yes. I think we should." Regina smiled as she held Emma's hand that was on her thigh, and then Emma drove off down to New York.


	37. Make up sex

Emma walked back into the mansion sheepishly after an argument she had with her wife over something stupid. Emma walked up to their bedroom, seeing Regina laying on Emma's side of the bed cuddling her baby blanket.

"My baby blanket?" Emma smiled

"I couldn't very well hug your yellow bug now could I?!" Regina replied sarcastically

"No I suppose not." Emma held back a laugh knowing that would just piss Regina off even more. The brunette frowned at the blonde still standing in the door way

"What do you want Miss. Swan?"

"Ouch. But I guess I deserved that, I'm sorry baby...okay? I'm sorry."

Regina stood up walking slowly over to Emma.

"Gina I know I was a bitch."

Regina suddenly grabbed her wife pulling her into the room, closing the bedroom door and pinning her up against the wall

"Shut up and stop talking and let me fuck you." Regina stated.

Emma smiled nodding, she secretly loved fighting because the end result was hard, rough and loud, pinned up against the wall make-up sex.

"You're going to stop talking now." Regina demanded pulling Emma's top off and Emma pulled down her wife's tight fitting pencil skirt. Regina held onto Emma's arms against the wall so she couldn't move, and she started kissing and sucking on the blondes neck, Emma let out a slight moan stopping Regina in her tracks, giving Emma the advantage and in a split second Regina was now the one pinned up against the wall. The mayor was able to remove one hand from Emma's grasp placing it gently at the top of Emma's back, the blonde wasted no time at all in pulling of her wife's underwear and lowering her hand down, she started rubbing her fingers gently on Regina's clit, making a small moan escape the mayors lips.

Emma slammed her lips against her wife's as she inserted one finger inside of her, getting a contented moan. Regina rested her head back against the wall, holding onto the back of Emma's neck firmly, as the blonde made a steady rhythm with her fingers inside her wife and the brunette's breathing became heavier. Emma started to pick up the pace, making Regina moan even louder than before, leaving Emma with a proud smirk.

The mayor tightly held onto her wife's shoulders as Emma inserted a second finger and started to slowly push harder and faster, Emma thrusted hard and slow a few times making her wife moan into a smile.

"Fuck." Regina moaned as Emma's fingers went faster, Regina was hot and sweaty and gripping to her wife's shoulders as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. Emma started to suck on Regina's neck.

"Emma..." Regina panted feeling her orgasm making its way down her body

"Emma more... I'm so close." Emma continued to pump her fingers into her wife's tightness happily, her hand becoming wetter with each thrust. Emma used her other hand to place it on Regina's back pulling her in closer, placing her lips on Emma and kissing her hard and long, going at the same pace as her fingers

"Oh fuck, I'm so close... I need...I need..." Emma knew exactly what the brunette needed, she thrusted her fingers as hard and as fast as she could making the mayor dig her nails hard into the blonde and dragging them down her back.

Regina came, screaming out her wife's name at the top of her lungs. Emma slowed down the pace of her fingers bringing Regina down from her climax. She removed her fingers from her wife's throbbing clit, cleaning her fingers and allowing Regina to get her breathe back.

The brunette smiled as she spoke through her panting. "I love make-up sex."

"Me too baby. Me too." Emma smiled gently before kissing her wife slowly


	38. Clearly you

Clearly you're ignoring me

"I'm right behind you Gina, I can clearly see that you're ignoring me."

Regina stayed silent as they walked through the forest with Mary-Margret, (Emma's room mate) in front, then Mary-Margret stopped abruptly in front of Regina.

"Okay stop, this is insane why are you mad at Emma?" Mary-Margret asked fed up of the awkwardness between them all

"Regina don't you dare tell her-"

Regina smirked with slight mischief in her eye at Emma who was now standing next to Mary-Margret and in front of Regina herself.

"Sorry Ms. Swan?" Regina replied knowing that calling her 'Ms. Swan' annoyed her to the point that it made her want to jump Regina right there and then.

"Regina!" Emma gasped

"Okay stop…" Mary-Margret interrupted

"Regina what did she do that's so bad?" Emma gave her girlfriend a look telling her not say anything., but this was Regina we're talking about and Regina just couldn't help herself

"You really want to know?"

"Yes because it's got to be big for you to be giving Emma the silent treatment along with the very angry sex in our apartment every single night this week."

Regina gave both Emma & Mary-Margret her Evil Queen smile.

"Okay Miss. Blanchett… you're roommate…" Regina pointed at Emma angrily "She faked her orgasm three fucking times!"

Mary-Margret stayed silent for a moment before turning to Emma

"Emma you didn't?"

Emma who was now bright red replied "Umm...Yeah, maybe."

Regina smiled nodding along with Emma's answer

"Why?" Mary-Margret asked

"I dunno I couldn't get there so I just thought it would be better to fake it so-"

"So I wouldn't feel bad! But I figured it out. So yeah I'm pissed." Regina cut in.

The short dark brown haired, pale woman standing beside Emma frowned before saying "I agree with Regina."

"What!?" They both turned to her in unison

"Yeah Emma grow a pair and tell your girlfriend if you can't get there and Regina stop holding a grudge and have make up sex at your mansion please."

And with that Mary-Margret stormed of leaving Emma and Regina to sort everything out.


	39. Don' give up on them

Elsa and Regina walked through the misty forest after defeating the monster that the snow queen had sent after them, there were patches of silence until one of them asked something, this time it was Elsa

"So why did you let Regina just walk away?"

"You heard her she wants nothing to do with me."

Elsa frowned as she looked at her friend. She knew Emma loved Regina, hell everyone knew it. Which is why she didn't understand the reasoning they couldn't just admit their feelings for one another. Regina was probably more angry at Emma because she wants to be with her, but she's jealous and doesn't want to ruin Emma's happiness with hook. If only Regina knew the truth about where Emma's heart truly lay.

"Maybe you shouldn't give up on her so soon."

"It's like I said, once you screw someone over there's no going back."

Elsa smiled which Emma caught out of the corner of her eye and she stopped walking holding her arm out in front of Elsa stopping her from continuing as well.

"What?" Emma turned to face Elsa

"I just…I don't believe that Emma, if there's one thing my sister taught me, you don't give up on people. If someone's important to you don't give up on them."

Emma heard her friend loud and clear

"Elsa I have to go…I…I have to go find Regina. I'll find you later."

Emma tore off, running through storybrooke's forest until she arrived at Regina's vault. She ran down the steps to see Regina with her arms folded and her back turned on her, she could see a glimpse of the brunette in the mirror that sat on the wall before Regina.

Regina tensed up as she saw Emma in the mirror and she swung round unfolding her arms, looking at Emma with real pain on her face

"What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone Swan!? Go. Away."

"I'm an idiot." Emma stated

"Finally something we can agree on."

"No I'm an idiot because I've been down this road before."

Regina laughed in annoyance "Irritating me? Yes you have."

Emma closed her eyes trying not to bite back "No Regina, I mean love, falling in love with someone, and neither of us could admit our feelings, she lied to me and I couldn't forgive her, and I lost her. I was heartbroken. It was more I couldn't forgive myself for not telling her how I really felt, in my heart."

Regina looked at Emma in confusion "So what's that got to do with me?"

"Oh for god's sake Regina." The blonde threw her hands up before rushing to Regina, holding her face in her palms, and pressing her lips up against hers. Regina Pulled Emma in closer continuing with the kiss.

They both broke the kiss at the same time, Regina bit her lip which Emma finds absolutely adorable,.

Regina only does it when she's done something Evil or when she's completely content and happy.

"Regina Mills I love you, I always have and always will."

Regina smirked as she replied "Well it took you long enough."

"You knew?! And you felt the same way all this time!?"

"Of course I knew, I just wanted you to be the one to make the first move."


	40. We've been through too much

"You've fallen quite a-ways Miss. Swan."

"Don't 'Miss. Swan' me, we've been through too much" Regina shook her head at the woman standing before her, she no longer recognized her. it wasn't Emma, at least it wasn't her girlfriend standing on her door step.I

"Yeah, you're right. We've been to hell and back Emma, and you're standing here like I mean nothing to you. My heart feels like it's breaking inside my chest because of you."

"Regina I-"

"You what? What is it Dark one?" Regina looked into her girlfriends eyes hoping to see something, there was nothing there. The darkness, the damage. Yes. But Emma she was gone, she disappeared in Camelot.

"We have been through shit Emma! How can you throw everything away like it meant nothing. Like I meant nothing! You left me alone! I loved you and I still do, I will love you for all eternity, but Emma. You gave up on me… on us!"

"I saved you! Again, you put yourself in danger Regina and I saved you!"

"Wow. I get that the darkness came for me because of who I am but I never thought you'd actually blame me for that. I thought I could trust you, Do you know what's sad? I can trust your mother now but I can't trust you. The woman who ruined my life I can trust over my girlfriend." Regina became more angry with each word.

"You can trust me. Gina, Please let's talk inside, I want to speak to you properly."

Regina scoffed at Emma's statement "Well, you know what I don't want to speak to you, you pushed me away, and until we find a way to get rid of the darkness within you. We are over."

"Regina-"

"Goodbye Miss. Swan." and with that the brunette walked inside her mansion slamming the door behind her leaving them both completely heartbroken


	41. The Charming's do not approve

Regina's heart was pounding as she and Emma sat in front of the charming's, Regina felt she was way more nervous than Emma was. The blonde took Regina's hand into her own, rather sweaty hand, both of them just smiled at Snow and David for a moment.

"This has got to be some kind of sick joke, right? I mean this isn't funny Emma." David asked with shock and fear in his voice, where as his wife just looked at them holding hands, staying silent but with pure anger and hatred in her eyes, before piping up.

"You and The Evil Queen? The woman who tried to kill us and you multiple times? and you're what? In love? No I won't allow it." Snow argued before standing up and going into the kitchen putting the kettle on

"Tea?" she asked and everyone nodded.

"Dad this isn't a joke. I love her and-" David holds up his hand to stop Emma from talking and looks directly at Regina

"I presume this is your doing?"

"What?" Regina frowned

"You will not take our daughter from us. You will not corrupt her for your sick, twisted, evil, murderous plans."

Regina couldn't help but laugh and without thinking told him "The only murdering your daughter will be doing, is that of my vagina."

When snow heard those words she dropped the tea cup in her hand, which made a large smash as it hit the ground. David's jaw clenched up and Emma hit Regina in the arm

"Babe. seriously? That wasn't appropriate."

"Sorry." Regina grinned

"Yeah sure…I'm sure you are." Emma mocked.

"Look Dad, I knew there was a chance of you not accepting us, but I was tired of hiding, because I was too afraid to tell you, that's no way to live a life. We should all kiss the girls we wanna kiss. and be with the people we fall in love with."

"But she's Evil. A monster." at those words Emma stood up abruptly yanking her girlfriend up with her

"Don't you dare talk about her like that. She's changing, and you've never even give her a chance she deserved… I mean for god sake, Mom hit you in the face with a rock, when you first met and then you hung her from a tree. So don't hold our relationship to higher standard just because Regina was The Evil Queen. I love her."

"But you shouldn't. Emma we can't accept this, we won't."

David stood up looking Regina in the eye "I will never forgive you for this, you will Regret this and you will pay. I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you… your majesty."

Emma stepped in front of Regina protectively "Don't. just don't. leave her alone. It's fine if you can't accept us but in doing so you've lost me as your daughter. I'm just glad we no longer have to hide." Emma squeezed Regina's warm hand before heading out the apartment and slamming the door.

"Emma you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did Gina. He threatened you. I won't let anyone threaten or hurt the person I want to spend my life with." Emma kissed Regina sweetly on her cheek before walking outside with her girlfriend, there hands intertwined.


	42. I don't want to argue

Emma walked into the kitchen slowly, where her wife of four years was starting on her 5th glass of whisky, her face was blotchy and red from crying. Emma walked in to the kitchen cautiously, not wanting to set her wife of again she whispered

"I don't want to argue."

Regina turned round facing Emma and threw her glass across the room, which hit the wall smashing into a tiny million pieces

"OH AND I FUCKING DO!?" Regina screamed

"No, babe that's-"

Regina scoffed "Don't ever call me babe again. only people who don't cheat on their wife's get to do that.

"How could you!? did our four years of marriage mean nothing to you!?" Regina asked outraged as she picked out a glass from the cupboard that wasn't broke, pouring herself another drink.

"I just don't understand why you did it or thought it was okay?"

"I didn't I just I-"

To be perfectly honest Emma didn't even know why she did it, she just knew she was in the wrong and she was never going to earn her wife's trust back

"I don't know why I did it Regina, I'm sorry."

"Well. Babe." Regina made it clear she was angry "Sorry doesn't cut it."

Emma frowned at her drunk wife. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means…" Regina tried not to cry as this was the last thing she wanted to do but she couldn't bare to look at Emma to think of her Ex-girlfriends daughter, having her hands all over her wife. The pain she was feeling was worse than anything she's ever known, worse than when Daniel died. She trusted Emma, they took vows to honor and love each other till death do they part and she broke them. Regina was justcompletely and utterly in love with her, but she felt sick looking at her. She wasn't sure she's ever be able to forgive and she needed time.

Regina downed the rest of her drink and slammed it on the counter.

"It means I want you gone. By this time tomorrow you and your stuff will be gone. You broke us Emma. What you did is completely unforgivable. Now get. out. my. house." Regina cried in anger as she stood up and walked past her wife.

"Regina-" Regina just ignored her walking up the stairs leaving Emma crying in the kitchen.


	43. Enjoy my shirt

"MADAM MAYOR!" Emma screamed marching into Regina's office.

"What is it sheriff?" Regina asked not looking up from her paper work 

_Enjoy my shirt. Because that's all your getting."_ Emma mimicked "Are you fucking kidding me!? Now everyone knows we're fucking!" Regina smirked at the blonde who was completely frazzled, by what Regina had told her moments before in the hospital, making sure she said it in the most sexual way possible.

"Regina. What in the hell was that!?"

"Calm down dear."

Emma looked as if she was about to hit the roof "CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN!?"

Regina stood up abruptly making Emma back of slightly

"Miss. Swan if you continue this ridiculous charade, my shirt is certainly all you will be getting for the rest of the week."

Emma gasped "You wouldn't dare."

Regina smirked "Oh wouldn't I? Do you really want to test me on that?" Emma sighed knowing if Regina got the chance, Emma wouldn't receive any sex for another year, She didn't want to make the same mistake as last time.

Last time Emma became so infuriated with the mayor she cut down part of her apple tree, and Regina refused to have sex with her for nearly 3 weeks, that is a line Emma doesn't fancy crossing again.

Emma picked up the glass of apple cider Regina had already poured in preparation for Emma storming in, the blonde picked up the glass, knocking back the cider and slamming the glass down harder than she meant to. "So Madam Mayor, your place or mine?"


	44. Isn't there anyone else you can torture?

It was the third time in a week that Emma and Regina were at Snow and David's having dinner, Regina had, had a little bit too much to drink and decided to have a bit of fun. Which wasn't the smartest move she's ever made.

"Hey Snow remember when I made you eat that poison apple. Well actually you ate it willingly." Regina held back her laugh

"Because you told me if I didn't you's would have David killed!" Snow argued

"That is true." Regina smiled, and as Emma came back through carrying the tea along with her father. Snow grumbled at Regina

"Regina, Isn't there anyone else you can torture?!"

"Yeah, probably but I choose you."

Emma set the tea down on the table, and both Emma and David sat down looking at their wives bickering between one another.

"Babe…stop it. I think that's enough of torturing my mother."

Emma took Regina's hand into her own.

"Ohhhh whyyyyy? You're no fun! It's funny." Regina slurred

"Because Gina…" Emma took the empty glass out of her wife's hand and disapparated it away.

"You are drunk and you will regret it in the morning and then, you'll come back here apologising on your hands and knees like you have the last two times."

both David and Snow looked at one another trying not to laugh.

"Mom, could you pour the tea, I'm not taking her home until she's had at least one cup of tea and a biscuit."

Snow nodded at her daughter as she opened the biscuit jar already sitting on the table and poured out four cups of tea, Emma picked up one for herself putting it in front of her and then picked one up for Regina giving it to her wife.

"Drink."

"No, I'm not thirsty." Regina always acted like she was three years old when she was drunk.

"Regina SwanMills. You will drink the tea now or you won't be coming home."

Regina frowned at Emma to see if she meant it and then realizing that she did she picked up the tea and started to drink

"Good girl." Emma smiled as she rubbed Regina's back


	45. You have no soul

Emma turns to the Mayor, hands on her hips.

"You have no soul, how in the hell did you get like this?" and with all her might trying to keep her psychotic facial expression, Regina suddenly broke down. She stood up and fell to the ground, stuttering

"I… I don't know."

"Madam Mayor?"

"The truth is I don't know how I got like this; I don't know who I am anymore. Just leave. Who could ever love me?" Regina cried.

Emma had never seen the Mayor looking so vulnerable; she was on the ground, tears wetting her face and was shaking. Emma didn't have a clue what to do! Determined to help she walked over to the Mayor and knelt beside her, placing a hand on the brunette's back.

"Regina?"

It was the first time Emma and seen the Mayor truly scared, but of what? It wasn't Emma. Maybe she was scared of the person she had become, or the person she was.

"Talk to me Regina? I'm not going to leave you."

"You're not? Why not? What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me the truth, tell me what's going on?"

Regina couldn't believe her ears; she didn't think Emma actually cared enough, yet here she was sticking by her. She didn't leave. Despite Henry not sticking around, Emma was supporting her and Regina couldn't be more thankful.

"You asked me how I got like this." Emma nodded, not wanting to interrupt

"It's…well it's everything from when I was a child and a teenager and even throughout my marriage to Leopold."

"Leopold? As in my grandfather?" Emma questioned.

"Yes. First the abuse I received from my mother, and then at 17 she forced me into a marriage I didn't want to be in and to a man twice my age. That marriage was a farce. He was abusive, physically and mentally, the amount of bruises I had to cover was ridiculous. All so I could be queen, it's what my mother wanted after all."

"Regina, I'm so sorry, I didn't know how bad things were for you."

"How would you? It's not like I went round telling everyone."

"No…I know but look, Regina I know you're scared, and you hate me, but I am here for you; whatever you need I'm here."

The blonde wanted so badly for Regina to let her in but she knew that, that was defiantly asking too much at this point. For now Emma was happy with the fact that she had finally told her why she was so hateful and so nasty. At least now Emma knew that the mayor did actually have a soul and she was just putting up her walls. Now Emma was able to be more understanding and in certain situations she'd be able to help the mayor. All Emma ever wanted was honesty and at last that exactly what she received.


	46. Child care lectuers

"How dare you come round to my house accusing me! What exactly is it you're accusing me of David?" Regina growled.

"I am not accusing. I am telling you Regina... you're a bad wife and mother - Henry would rather be with us than you. It's outrageous."

With a nasty inward smile, David knew he was pushing her buttons and he was proud of it. He was never happy about Regina and Emma being together and he'd become incredibly loathsome, particularly to the brunette, after Emma and Regina married.

"Oh I wish I had killed you when I had the chance." Regina shouted.

"What would Emma think if she heard you saying this about her own father?"

"I'd say she was angry and rightly so" Emma answered as she made an appearance.

"Emma, I…" David tried.

"I don't want to hear it. You're meant to be my father, and you're giving parenting advice to my wife? You need to look at yourself first I think."

"This is what you've done!" David pointed and screamed at the brunette. "This is your fault, you're the reason Henry is so unhappy. It's you."

"I will not take childcare lectures from a man who put his daughter in a box and shipped her to Maine! I may not have been the best mother to Henry but you were no better a father than I was a mother."

"Are you going to let her talk to me like this?"

David asked his daughter, completely shocked that Emma hadn't said a single word in his defence.

"She's not wrong. Regina brought Henry up and when I first met her she reminded me of something she did; she changed every diaper, endured every tantrum and when he was sick he asked for Regina, not me, not you or mom but Regina. She's been there; she and Henry know that so don't ever come back here telling Regina she's a bad mother when she's done more for our son than you and mom have ever done for me."

"We could have been parents if she hadn't cast the dark curse."

"You could have found a way. You could have tried. You just sent me away as if I meant nothing. Now please leave. I am done with you making everyone in my house feel bad about themselves when it's you and mom who need to look within."

And with that David let himself out. He was hurt by the words his daughter had just spoken and he hoped one day she would come round, but he knew for now she needed space, and he intended to give her just that.


	47. You made me a monster

"Because one phone call from me, and your beloved dies at the hands of your sister." Gold was far too happy about the situation at hand.

"She murdered your son!" Regina raised her voice in complete disbelieve that she had to even remind him of that fact.

"Well Zelena and I have come to a…an understanding."

Regina felt and looked more confused than ever

"And now you and I have an understanding as well. Regina you're vital to my plan to turn the saviour towards darkness."

Regina just sniggered with anger.

"You made me a monster, but I won't let you do the same to Emma." Regina was just about keeping herself from crying. She was not going to let anyone hurt the one person she loved more than anyone else in the world, even more than Henry.

Gold took the phone from Regina, asking "So you've made your choice have you? You're choosing the saviour over your beloved Robin hood? Is that your final answer?"

Regina held in all the tears she wanted to let go, She was angry more than angry. Does she let her best friend die or let Gold turn the person she loves towards darkness. Regina knows all too well how that darkness can consume you and how hard it is to come back from that. She couldn't let that happen.

"Yes." Regina replied through gritted teeth

"And Gold you can shove it right up you're arse because I wouldn't give Emma up for anything in this world."

With that gold made the call and he let Regina go.

Regina appeared outside Emma's apartment. She didn't wait to knock, she was about to burst into tears any minute now.

"Emma I need to speak with you." Regina's voice shook as she burst into an apartment full of people.

"Well can it wait?" Emma asked

"No." Regina walked fast over to Emma grabbing her by the hand and pulling her into the bathroom and locking the door behind them.

"Regina! What the hell I was trying to have an argument with my parents."

"Gold wants to turn you dark."

"What? How do you know this?" Emma frowned

"Because he fucking kidnapped me, knocked me out, handcuffed me and gave me the option of helping him turn you dark or letting Marian who is actually not Marian at all, she's uhh she well she's Zelena, letting her kill Robin."

"Wait, hold on, slow down. Zelena? She's alive?"

"Yes and it's a long story so if you don't mind I will explain it to you later. But Emma Gold wants to turn you dark, or did you miss that?!"

"Regina, it's okay you did what you had to, you had to agree to what gold wants you to do to save the person that you love."

At this point Regina completely broke down, she slid down the door and pulled her knees into her chest, looking up at the blonde.

"That's just the thing, I told him to shove it, and that I wouldn't give you up for anything in this world."

Emma frowned, she couldn't understand why Regina would do that. The blonde knelt down in front of her, placing her left hand on Regina's right knee, whilst placing her right hand on the side of Regina's face and slowly wiping away the tears.

"Don't cry Gina. Please… It puts a horrible lump in my throat. Look at me… why did you… why did you…" Emma couldn't quite find the words.

"What? Why wouldn't I help turn you dark?"

"Well yeah… I would have thought you'd have wanted to save Robin-"

"It's not about Robin Emma. He didn't even cross my mind when making that decision and I would make the exact same decision again in a heartbeat."

"You would? I don't know if I could. But why Gina? I still can't understand why you would do that, just to save me from the darkness?" Emma questioned

"Does it really need saying?" Regina looked up at with those big chocolate brown eyes at Emma, tears glistening in her eyes that somehow had a life of their own and started to fall down the side of her face.

"Hey, hey, hey Gina." Emma took both of the mayors hands into her own squeezing tightly. "Talk to me, please? don't hold it in." Emma begged.`

"Emma I…" Regina would never admit how she felt, not unless it was life and death, lucky for her Emma knew how she felt.

"Regina Mills, you are the most infuriating woman that I know, just so you know…" Emma smiled "I love you too." The blonde lent in to the mayor wiping the tears from her face and just as their noses touched she kissed her soft lips.

"You knew?" Regina asked

"Of course I knew you idiot. Superpower remember?"

"You need to stop using that as an excuse to know everything."

"Well madam mayor, I have an important question to ask you…" Emma grinned cheekily.

"Okay?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Emma didn't need Regina to say the answer because the brunette practically pounced on the blonde kissing her on the lips over and over again.

Emma had made Regina's bad day the best day she's ever had, everyone else was probably wondering what they were doing but neither of them cared. They were together and the both finally admitted in no amount of words that they wanted to be together because what's more important, than to be with the person you are truly head over heals in love with? It may be scary but it's a risk worth taking.


	48. A birthday shared

"Happy birthday baby" Emma whispered into Regina's ear pulling her into a tight hug and wrapping her legs around Gina's.

"Nooo" Regina moaned pulling the covers further over her head.

"Oh, Gina for heavens sake I'm not doing this with you every year!"

"Can't we just pretend I don't have a birthday? That sounds like a good plan" Regina asked as Emma kissed Regina's neck and then jumped out of bed and pulled the covers off Regina leaving her in her naked, grumpy, state.

"Gina! Get you're fucking ass out of bed and be downstairs in 10 minutes otherwise I'll be back and I'll drag you out!" Emma shouts, and changed into a pair of jeans, and a warm jumper.

"I mean it Gina" and Emma stormed out the room.

Regina laid there for about five minutes before she heared Emma shout up to her.

"Regina SwanMills!"

She didn't want to get on Emma's bad side especially not today. So Regina sluggishly slid out of bed, showered and put on one of her sensible pant suits. However When she walked down the stairs she was greeted by Emma and… The Evil Queen.

"What is she doing here?" Regina frowned

"It's her birthday too Regina, and no one should be alone on their birthday" Emma gives a weak smile.

Regina understood what that was like "fine… she can stay"

"Thank You, Regina" The Evil Queen smiled "I'm choosing the cake Queenie!"

"Not fair! You have crap taste in cakes!"

Emma rolled her eyes

"ladies why don't we compromise? Regina you have your cake and Queenie you have yours"

"NO!" They both shouted together "well looks like we can agree on that, we have one cake or no cake!" The Queen replied

"Fine. If that's what you both want" Emma shook her head at the two of them. It was Regina's stubbornness times by two.

"We do." They both raised an eyebrow between each other.

"Well what cake do you want Regina? Oh god you're going to want the chocolate crap we have every year aren't you?"

"Actually your majesty I was going to suggest a simple yogurt cake!"

The Evil Queen laughed

"Simple - just like you…"

"Shut up!"

Emma pulled Regina onto her lap. Kissing her head

"Babe, calm down, you two are going to be spending the day together, try not to kill each other please?"


	49. SwanQueen High School AU

The brunette fifteen year old sat in the library with her left leg pulled into her chest while she had her right leg sprawled over the seat beside her.

"Is this seat taken?" A blonde girl asked standing over the seat occupied by her leg.

Her patience was short today, shorter than normal.

"Yes, it's taken! What else does it look like!?" She screeched irrationally.

"Well it looks like your leg is on the seat. I want to sit on."

"You want to… sit next to me?" The blonde smiled and nodded her head.

"Mmhh."

Regina moved her other leg into her chest "Why do you want to sit next to a moody bitch like me?"

"Because I want to ask you out Regina."

"Really? You want to ask me out on a date?"

"Yes I do. I like you Regina I really really like you."

"Okay." Regina beamed.

Emma took out one of her text books and wrote something down, she ripped out a small bit of paper from the corner of the book.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"It's my number Regina. Figured you might need it. Just text me and I'll see you this Friday after school?"

Regina nodded in agreement.

As Emma stood up to walk away she paused for a moment before turning round

"And for the record I don't think your a moody bitch. We all have bad days Regina, you just need to be open to letting people in and to letting those people help make those days a little better" Emma smiled as she walked away


	50. Regina heals Emma's broken heart

"I know fighting is something that happens in a healthy relationship! But, me stood here with tears streaming down my face and you not caring Ruby, because it's just another Thursday night, that is not what a healthy relationship is. Ruby, I can't do this anymore, I'm done."

Ruby frowned "Emma? What do you mean you're done?"

Emma wiped the tears from her face "I mean we're over Ruby." Emma apperated up all of her things into two boxes and she stormed out of the house, leaving Ruby stood there with no emotion.

Emma drove over to Regina's house she sat outside in her yellow bug for a good five minutes before getting out the car and walking up to the door and knocking three times. Regina opened the door in pyjamas, Evil Queen Pjyama's at that which did make Emma smile.

"Emma?" Regina asked seeing Emma's tear stained face "Come in, come in…"

Regina took Emma's hand and pulled her into the house, sitting her on the sofa.

"What's happened?" Regina asked sitting beside Emma and rubbing her back.

"Ruby and I broke up, we were always fighting and she didn't even care" Emma sobbed into Regina's arms.

"It will be okay Emma I promise you that… How about a cup of hot coco?" Emma smiled and nodded

"That would be nice." Regina stood up and walked to the kitchen to make them both a mug, she bought them back through

"Here…" Regina passed one to Emma

"Regina you don't like hot coco."

"I know" Regina smiled picking up the bottle of whisky in front of her

"But I do like alcohol. Here" Regina poured some into Emma's drink.

"You can stay here as long as you need to Emma okay?"

"Thank you Regina."

"Of course! I'm not just going to leave you to out in the cold to die." Regina laughed.

Something came over the both of them and Emma leaned into Regina and hesitantly placed her lips on Regina'a kissing her slowly.

Regina broke the kiss "Are you sure you want to do this Em?"

"Yes." Emma whispered placing both their cups on the table and pushing Regina onto her back, Emma stripped into her underwear and she took of Regina's top… Emma kissed Regina passionately.

Neither of them knew this was going to happen, though they both felt the same they didn't tell one another how the felt, but they knew this was something that was right and they didn't want it to stop.


	51. Nightmares

"They're getting worse aren't they? The dreams?" Emma asked as Regina sat up in bed with tears falling down her face.

"They're not dreams. They're nightmares. Bad nightmares. It's like I can't escape my past even in the night"

"come here." Emma pulled her wife into a hug and pulled the covers over them both. "It will be okay."

"How? How is any of this going to be okay!? Every time I close me eyes I see his face… I see-"

"Who? Who do you see baby?" Emma asks as she rubs Regina's back.

"My father's face. It's either the moment I killed him or the moment he moved on from the underworld. Emma he may have forgiven me but I will never be able to forgive myself!"

"Regina-"

"Emma! I murdered my own fucking father! How is that okay? how is that even forgivable in the slightest?"

Emma smiled sweetly and kissed her wife's head as she tucked Regina's hair behind her ears. "Because you've changed, you're not that person anymore. You're not the woman that killed him and even if you were I'd still love you."

"You would? Why?"

Emma held Regina against her chest "You remember my vows to you?"

"Yeah, of course I do, but what that got to do wit-"

"I told you that I fell in love with a queen, and I fell even more in love with Regina, but I was still in love with both the darkness and the light within you. It didn't matter to me that you had both and even though the darkness did consume you. I still love you and I always will and I still stand by that Regina… always and forever remember?"

Regina nodded her head "I love you… can you hold me until I fall back to sleep?"

Emma smiled pulling Regina in for a tighter hug "Of course I will. I'm never going to let you go Regina, I'll always be here no matter what. I promise you. Now close your eyes and try and sleep, I'm not going anywhere."


	52. SwanQueen Proposal

"That sounds illegal Emma." Regina frowned at her girlfriend of three years

"Seriously? This coming from the woman who killed and tortured millions of people just to get to me?"

"No… okay I did that to get to Snow White. To get her heart not to-" Emma smirked at Regina trying to wiggle her way out of it.

"Instead you got me… I showed you there was something worth fighting for!" Emma kissed Regina quickly before bending at the knees, and picking the lock of the door at the old lighthouse before them both. She heard the click and stood up grabbing Regina by the hand and dragging her inside. Once inside Regina's face lit up at the sight before her. Emma had managed to place the candles on the floor to say 'Regina' Emma nudged her girlfriend and pointed at the wall, where the fairy lights lit up the words 'I love you' and Regina just beamed.

"What is all this Em?" Regina asked confused but touched by the whole thing.

"Come with me." Emma took Regina by the hand up the long spiral staircase to the top of the light house on the balcony, the view was incredible, and Regina fell even more in love with her girlfriend.

Suddenly Emma took Regina's hands in her own, and Emma went down on one knee and pulled out a black box and opened it up for Regina to see the ruby red diamond ring.

"Regina Mills. I love you so much and I want us to be more, I want us to be a family, so will you do me the honor in becoming Mrs. SwanMills" Regina smiled with tears streaming down her face.

"Yes oh my god, yes" She shouted and Emma took the ring out the box pushing it on to Regina's finger now crying her self.

"Babe help me up…" Regina laughed helping Emma to her feet and she wrapped her arms around her now fiancés neck, leaning her head on to hers and kissing her without hesitation.

"You did all this for me?" Regina asked as they broke the kiss, and Emma put one arm around Regina's waist. They both looked out at the view before them of the beautiful glistening sea, Emma smiled kissing Gina's cheek

"Of course I did it all for you, I love you Regina." Regina felt more at home than she had ever done her entire life.

Emma then asked "So Madam mayor how about some skinny dipping?"

Regina laughed and nodded. "I'd love to."

Regina just couldn't stop smiling, she'd never had someone who would do something like this for her, but now she did she had someone who loved her more than anything else in this world, She had a family, a home and that's all Regina could ever ask for.


	53. It gets better as time goes on

It get's better as time goes on

"I know it hurts Emma, honey, but I promise, it gets better as time goes on."

"No!" You don't understand, you never lost dad! You could never understand!"

"Emma…" snow put an arm round her daughter to try and comfort her. Regina died to save Emma, Snow knew Emma wasn't ever going to forgive herself.

"Mom? How can I ever move on? She sacrificed herself for me!" Emma cried into her mothers arms as they stood at Regina's grave.

"I just want her back." Emma spoke between cries of breathlessness "I love her so much."

Snow didn't know what to say. She always hated Regina after everything she did and she certainly never wanted her daughter and Regina to be together, but now she realized that was a mistake, because not only did Regina make Emma happy but Emma made Regina happy and Emma helped The Evil Queen open up and bring down her walls, to let people in and now she was never going to get the chance to have a life with Regina.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." That's all snow could say "I wish I could do something-"

"Marry Margret stop. I know you hated her and never want-"

"Emma." Snow cut in "I hated heryes, but I've realized how happy you were and I'm sorry I never gave her a chance I should've done and now it's too late."

Emma was touched by her mothers words "Thank you…"

"Emma do you want a moment on your own to say goodbye?" Emma nodded

"I'll meet you at granny's… we're having a wake for her and I promise everyone will be on there best behavior." Snow knew Emma was worried that people would be nasty about the former Evil Queen so she wanted her to know that she'd spoken to them and they'd promised to be nice.

"okay." Emma smiled as her mother kissed Emma's cheek and walked away.

Emma kneeled down at Regina's grave and put one hand on the cold, hard, rain covered tomb stone that had the words 'Regina SwanMills. Beloved wife, mother and friend.' Engraved in the headstone.

Emma's eyes started to well up with tears, and as each tear fell, she felt her heart aching even more.

"Gina, I miss you. I can't believe you're really gone… I can't do this without." Emma sobbed

"Regina everyone is pretending to understand but no one does. You're the only one who could ever understand and I promised you I would never leave you so I won't say goodbye. I'm just going to say I'll see you soon and I…" Emma's cries became harder to speak through "and I love you baby. Always my love." Emma smiled through the tears as she placed the last red apple from Regina's tree on the ground in front of the grave.

"I will see you soon Gina." Emma cried. She said 'I love you' a few more times and touched Regina's gravestone as she stood up. Emma walked away with the heavy rain pouring down on her along with her crying. She couldn't turn around to look at the grave it was all ready hard enough and her heart was aching. There was a hole where Regina should be.


	54. I can't help who I'm attracted to

"I can't help who I'm attracted to, even if it is the… sexy, intense, deadly ones." Emma mocked as she looked over at her horrified mother.

"EMMA! It's Regina!"

"So?"

"She tried to kill you! And us!" Snow shouted.

"Oh you wanna play that game mom!? Seriously!? When you first met dad… you hit him in the face with a rock and then he hung you from a tree! It's called passion… why can't you accept that I love her!?" Emma trembled

"Emma she won't change she can't she doesn't have it in her to do right by you."

"Your mothers right Emma, you need a strong man by your s-"

"No. stop right there…" Emma took a breath before continuing "So this is what it's about? The fact that I'm gay? Even if I wasn't with Regina I'm never going to be with a man, and if you can't accept us then I don't want you in my life. I won't let you make me feel bad for falling in love with the only person who actually believes in me as much as I believe in her."

"Emma, please think this through. This isn't a good choice your maki-" Snow tried

And with the word 'choice' Emma just lost it completely

"CHOICE!? I DID NOT CHOOSE TO BE GAY! I CHOSE TO BE HAPPY MOM! I LOVE REGINA! AND I AM PROUD OF WHO I AM! I…"

As Emma was in a full flood of tears Regina walked in

"Emma come on baby, let's go you don't want to do this now." Regina grabbed Emma's hand

"You won't take her from us Regina!" Snow scowled.

"I haven't taken her. She chose to believe in me which is more than you're doing for your own daughter. I thought you would actually-"

"Regina stop let's just go. I don't want them to ruin the start of a good thing for us. If you change your mind mom. You know where to find me."

Emma took Regina by the hand and dragged her out the door. As soon as they where outside Emma burst into tears

"Hey hey Em… look at me" Regina held Emma's face in her hands "This is not your fault you did nothing wrong. I love you okay and nothing, not your parents, not anyone is going to change how I feel about you. Okay?"

Emma nodded as she held Regina's hands. "I love you Regina."


	55. Seductive spoon licking

Emma woke up to the sun shining through the window onto where her wife of 2 months normally would be laying asleep but today she wasn't there.

"Babe?" Emma whispered out in her grogginess of sleep.

When no answer came however Emma sat up right, looking around the room slightly startled until she could smell something coming from the kitchen…cinnamon? chocolate? She wasn't sure she just knew it smelled amazing. Emma jumped out of bed, wearing nothing but a long top and underwear and running down stairs into the kitchen to find Regina standing in her pyjamas with an apron on and her back to Emma.

"Baby?" Emma whispered trying not scare her wife half to death and failed because as Emma spoke Regina turned round and screamed slightly as she did.

"God! You scared the hell out of me!" Regina grinned as she licked the spoon slowly from the cake mix that's in the bowl next to her on the counter top.

"I am totally not turned on by the way you lick a spoon. Nope. No way… not me!" Emma said making Regina laugh and put the spoon down.

"Of course not. come here." Regina walked over to Emma taking her head in her hands and kissing her soft lips.

"I made us breakfast."

"Well it smells and looks amazing…just like you." Emma smirked taking Regina's hand and kissing the back of it, before heading to the table with her wife to eat the food she'd made.

"That was so cheesy Em but I love it."


	56. Regina is no longer barren

Emma rolled over to cuddle up to her on the first Saturday either of them had off in months. However instead of finding her wife next to her, the space she would normally be laying was empty. Emma sat up slowly, a little confused as to where her Regina had disappeared to.

"Gina?" She called out but there was just silence filling the air.

With that the blonde jumped out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom to find Regina collapsed beside the toilet.

"Oh my god! Regina!" Emma ran to her unconscious wife's aid and immediately scooped her up into her arms carrying her back to the bed. The blonde tucked Regina back into bed and within a few minutes of being back in bed and under the covers, Regina started to come back round.

"Em?" Regina croaked

"Hey, It's okay, it's okay, stay in bed beautiful." Emma smiled as she stroking her wife's head.

"No, no, no...I'm fine." Regina replied struggling to sit up and removing herself from the bed.

"Regina Swanmills, you lay best lay your ass back down right this second. You are obviously sick and you have this weekend off, so don't even try to tell me you have things to do. I've called the doctor. "

Regina reluctantly lay back down, crossing her arms in a bit of a huff. The mayor felt like she was five years old, being told off by her mother.

"Right, I'm going to go downstairs and make you cup of tea and some breakfast. Now stay in bed please, my beautiful stubborn queen."

Regina watched with an annoyed frown as Emma walked towards the door, but before she went downstairs she turned to look at Regina with a smile.

"Babe, you know if the weather changes your face will stay like that." Emma laughed and then she walked down the stairs leaving Regina stroking over her temples, she was almost making sure that her face wasn't going to stay in a frown. Even though she knew it wasn't actually possible, but the confused look on Regina's face would say otherwise.

Not even ten minutes later, Emma was plating up some food for her sick wife, Scrambled eggs, smoked salmon and avocado on toast with a little bit of pepper. Regina's favourite posh breakfast, Emma liked to call it. As she was plating it up she heard someone walk into the kitchen.

"Regina Swanmills, I swear to god if that's you-"

"-You'll what?" Regina replied as she crossed her arms, frowning again at her blonde wife.

"Regina Swanmills." Emma stated, becoming more infuriated by the stubbornness of Regina.

"Emma, I'm sorry but I can't just lay in bed all day and do nothing-"

And before Regina could say another word, she ran straight to the sink, just in time to empty her stomach. Emma walked slowly over to Regina and began rubbing her back. Emma wasn't exactly good with sick; she can barely manage it when she's been sick herself.

"Oh Gina, this is why you need to stay in bed. You are obviously not well."

Once Regina had stopped throwing up she cleaned up her face, standing back up right and saw the plate of food on the side.

"Is that my special breakfast?" Regina beamed

"Yes, but you're only allowed to eat if we go back up to bed." Emma said smartly.

"Fine." Regina grumbled.

"Hold on to me then."

Regina put her arms round and Emma as Emma picked up the plate of food and she apperated them both back up to the bedroom. Emma put the plate food the side and tucked Regina back into bed placing a big squishy pillow behind Regina so she could at least be sitting up comfortably.

"Right, here's your food." Emma passed her wife her breakfast

"Where's the remote, I want to watch 'Imagine me and you' on Netflix?" Regina asked.

"Here we are." Emma smiled passing the remote to Regina, and switching on the television at the wall.

"Thank you."

"Right, I'm going to go and give Doctor Campbell another call. I'm really quite worried about you Regina. I won't be a moment."

"Emma, I'm okay. However if it would make you feel better than I will of course agree to see the doctor.

"Thank you." Emma smiled as she kissed Regina on the forehead and left the room phone the doctor.

Regina only ate a couple bites of her food before feeling like she was going to throw up, so she put the plate on the site as she snuggled down to watch her favourite lesbian film.

Emma came back in the room, a few minutes later with Dr. Campbell in tow.

"Hello Regina. So you're wife has told me you've not been too well, do you want to tell me what's been going on?"

"I'm fine, well I mean I've been sick but I'm fine. I don't think it's anything to worry about."

"Well Regina, I'm the doctor, so why don't I be the one to make that decision." Doctor Campbell replied sternly as she sat on the end of the bed.

"Okay fine, last few weeks I've been throwing up all morning and a couple of time in the early hours of the morning."

"LAST FEW WEEKS?" Emma shouted without meaning to

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't say anything I just didn't want to worry you."

"Right about what time in the early hours of the morning have you been throwing up?" The doctor asked

"Four or five? I've also been a lot more tired recently but I just put it down to lack of nutrients in my body from throwing up."

"I'm going to stop you there Mrs. Swanmills, Is there a possibility that you could be pregnant?"

"Pregnant!? Are you crazy!?" Both Emma and Regina said in unison with a lot of volume to their voices.

"Calm down ladies, please. Look you both have magic and if you've been have sex the-"

"Okay, okay. We get the picture." Regina cut in.

"Go and take this and then we can be certain." Dr. Campbell said as she passed the brunette a pregnancy test from her bag.

Regina walked to the bathroom, slowly as she was still feeling sick, she sat down on the toilet and peed on the test.

Regina came back through, giving the test to Emma, so she could wash her hand and also because she was too nervous to look at the test. Once Regina had washed her hands, she went and sat back in bed under the warm covers.

It felt like forever in waiting on a little stick. Emma saw the results and passed it to Regina; the brunette took the test from her wife's hands and looked down at the result. There it was the positive sign. It was official Regina was indeed pregnant.

Regina didn't know how to feel, of course she was happy and excited but all of a sudden, a whole load of fear descended upon her, she was scared off that fear because well Regina hasn't ever dealt with fear in a normal way. That was what scared her more than anything else.

"So" Regina stated looking fearful into her wife's eyes

"So" Emma repeated.

"It's positive. I'm... pregnant." Regina said with a weak smile.

Emma grinned gently.

"We're going to have a family. We are going to be Moms again." Of course Emma was referring to the fact that they already had Henry, but they didn't bring him up together and Emma wasn't around for the first ten years, so Emma was excited to be here for this baby and this time Regina was the one having the baby.

They thought the potion that Regina had drunk to undo the original potion that made her barren didn't work, but low and behold it most defiantly did.


	57. Don't touch me, we're fighting

**I know this is short one. I hope you enjoy it all the same. I wrote this from a prompt I receive on tumblr: "Don't touch me, we're fighting."**

* * *

"I can't believe you." Regina cried as she stormed down the stairs.

"Gina, wait come on? I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it." Regina stormed into the kitchen.

Regina grabbed a bottle of toffee apple cider from the fridge; she took off the cap and took a swig.

"Gina please."

"Please what?"

Emma walked slowly over to her wife of two years. Emma put her arm out to take Regina by the hand but before she could Regina pushed her away.

"Don't touch me. We're fighting."

"Oh Gina. Don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic? I can be dramatic." Regina shouted

"Regina SwanMills, How many times do I need to say I'm sorry?"

"I don't know, how many times can you forget our two year anniversary?" Regina replied angrily, taking another swig of her cider.

"Yeah. I forgot, okay I fucking forgot, so shoot me. You can't be my priority all the time Regina." Emma said the words without thinking.

"Gina I-"

"No." Regina stated walking away.

"Regina." Emma grabbed her wife's arm stopping her from walking away.

"You can do whatever you like to me tonight."

Regina raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow "Anything?"

"Yes, anything, if by the end of it you forgive me. I can't bear you hating me."

"I don't hate you Emma. I hate what you did."

There was silence for a moment or two.

"You're not going to be able to walk for a week by the time I'm finished with you." Regina smirked

Emma gulped.

"Now please go up to the bedroom, and remove you're clothing. I will be there in five." Regina stated

Emma walked off and up the stairs with a smile.

Emma would enjoy he punishment just as much as Regina would enjoy giving it.


	58. Girlfriend problems

**Tumblr prompt from magicalsassywriting - A: "What's wrong?"B: "Girlfriend problems."A: "But she's not your girlfriend."B: "That's the problem."**

 **Regina has a girlfriend problem, but how can that be when she doesn't even have a girlfriend. Lucky for her, her sister Zelena and her girlfriend Belle are at hand to help. Much to the dismay of Regina.**

* * *

Regina was sat in her usual booth in Granny's diner like she does every lunch time, except today she was staring down her coffee mug like she was trying to break it, in which she managed to do just that, because seconds later, the luckily finished mug suddenly shattered on the table.

"Shit." Regina said in shock, obviously surprised by the shattering mug.

"Oh, god! Let me get that." Ruby was frantic as she ran over to Regina and cleared away the shattered mug.

"I'm sorry Ruby."

"It's okay, please don't worry." Ruby smiled before walking away.

"Regina? Can we sit?" Belle asked, as she arrived at the table hand in hand with Zelena.

"I don't care." Regina grumbled in annoyance

Both Zelena and Belle sat opposite the mayor

"Regina what on earth is that matter?" Belle asked with concern

"What's it to you bookworm?"

"Regina." Zelena argued

"Okay, fine...girlfriend problems."

Regina smiled sheepishly, looking over at Emma who was sat, over at the counter.

"But she's not your girlfriend."

Both Zelena and Belle replied in unison seeing the look Regina was giving Emma

"Yeah, you idiots, that's the problem."

"Right..." Belle laughed

Zelena just smirked at her sister, everyone knew she liked Emma and Emma liked her back just as much, it was becoming infuriating that they didn't seem to know that themselves.

"For fuck sake sis, will you just go up and ask that woman out, for goodness sake."

"No I can't I-"

"Regina." Belle was firm with her tone and a little bit forceful too.

"Fine...if it will shut you two up."

"It will." They both replied through a laugh

So with that Regina stood up walking over to Emma, although walking away a few times before she managed to convince herself, this was the right thing to do and to actually, walk up to Emma.

"Yes Madam Mayor?" The blonde asked, sipping her hot coco and cinnamon.

"Umm...well...I...just...uhh-"

"Well spit it out Gina."

"She loves you and wants to ask you on a date." Zelena shouted, receiving a death glare from her sister.

"Is this true Regina?"

"Uhh...maybe" Regina said as she looked away.

"Okay, pick me up tonight, eight, and make sure it's a nice restaurant."

Emma smiled taking Regina by her chin, as she stood up from the counter.

In the next moment, Emma quickly smacked her lips against Regina's, kissing her soft lips in the most gentle manor she could.

"It's taken you long enough Regina." Emma smiled as she pulled away.

"I'll see you tonight, don't be late."

The blonde grinned as she picked up her things, walking out the diner, and leaving Regina standing there with the goofiest smile on her face.

"Didn't I tell you." Zelena smirked feeling rather satisfied with herself.


End file.
